


Hammers Health Clinic

by Randoweirdo



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Doctor kink?, Doctor!Armie, I don’t know...., M/M, Mutual Pining, Nurse!Timmy, Other, Size Kink?, Slowish burn? Not really though..., sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randoweirdo/pseuds/Randoweirdo
Summary: The adventures of Nurse Timmy and DR. Hammer!Can they keep their professional working relationship when feelings keep punching them in the face?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First post to the Charmie fandom! 
> 
> I apologize if it’s messy. It changes POV from time to time. It all makes sense in my brain, but I don’t know how much that counts. 
> 
> These little patient interactions are based on real life, though the names have been changed. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Hopefully they’re minimal, since I edited a thousand times. Although, I am in no way a professional! 
> 
> Hope you guys like! :)

“Oh Dr. Hammer!” Timmy quietly sang, almost skipping into his office. Armie looked up from his work - scribbling barely legible signatures on paper after paper. 

Sighing. “This can’t possibly be any good.” He folded his hands in his lap, looking at his nurse. “Why is she here? What’s so bad that she couldn’t even tell our receptionist why she needed an appointment?”

“Oh, no no no.” Tim’s amused smile and dancing eyes did not help Dr. Hammers trepidation.

“Tell me.” Armie insisted, fingers rubbing his temple. 

“I would if I could, but I can’t.” Tim playfully lied.

“It’s literally part of your job description.” Armie said getting out of his chair and throwing on his white coat. Carefully adjusting his stethoscope around his neck, he moved away from his desk.

“Oh no. See if I had to sit there and listen to their story with a straight face, then you have to as well.” Timmy was having way too much fun with this. “We’re doing a pelvic exam, so I’ll be going in with you. I’ll get to watch you squirm, it’s gonna be so much fun!” He clapped his hands, rubbing them together mischievously, then moved out of the office. 

“I hate you sometimes.” Armie said ahead of him in the hallway. 

“Doubtful.” Tim commented as they reached the door. 

With a double knock before the men entered, Armie introduced himself. 

The couple, in their late 50s, looked out of touch and disheveled. Both appeared to have gone days - possibly weeks without a shower. Missing teeth, no bra, toenails severely unkempt. Just a few of the details that stood out to Armie upon entrance. The woman -Sheila - sitting on the exam table with a white sheet over her waist, spoke. 

“What’s the kid doin’ back?” Her gravely voice wheezed after years of cigarette use.

“My nurse is here to be a witness in the examination we’ll be doing.” Armie informed her. 

“Ah, in case you do some funny business.” She cackled. “It’s okay doc, don’t mind if ya do a little extra work down there.” She flirted. 

“Leave the poor guy alone, Sheila. Christ.” Her Husband grumbled from the chair. 

“I wasn’t able to speak with my nurse before we came in here. What’s brought you into the office today?” Armie said most professionally. 

“Me and Frank here hadn’t had sex in, oh I’d say 5 years or so. His thingy don’t work so good no more. Anyways, we was fuckin’ and he couldn’t finish, I mean neither did I, but that’s a whole other issue. When he pulled out of me the condom wasn’t there. We was usin’ a rubber because I don’t trust that he’s been faithful to me, not that his little guy works all the time, but you never know, ya know?” 

Armies face never waivers as she goes about her story. “So we’re looking for a lost condom then, okay. Can you please lie back onto the table, feet in the stirrups.” 

He put on gloves and a face mask, asking her to scoot down for him. Timmy stood to the side, silently watching the doctor work. After several minutes of looking into his patient, he pulled out the speculum. “There’s nothing in there.” 

“Hmm...” Sheila said sitting up. “I guess it coulda fell out after he pulled out. Maybe in our bed somewhere.” 

“We looked in the bed!” He husband said.

“Maybe on the ground next to it. There’s a lot of garbage around. I guess we gotta clean.” 

Timmy and Armie left the room, walking back to his office in silence. Armie sat at his desk, Timmy hovering in front of it, a shit-eating grin forming.

“She couldn’t have checked the floor before making me dig around in her fucking vagina?” His hissed incredulously.

“She just wanted to get a little sevice, Doctor” Tim joked. “After all her husband didn’t complete the job.” 

Armie looked on wide eyed and grossed out. “Never say that to me again. I feel like I need a shower. I can’t believe you didn’t warn me.” He was mostly playing, but still a little pissy at the whole thing. “You know I’m gonna have to retaliate in some way, you dirty traitor.”

“Meh, it was worth it.” Timmy shrugged leaving his office 

 

Later in the day a very over-the-top flirtatious girl came in and she had asked Doctor Hammer for Tim’s phone number because - according to her - he was going to get owned by her pussy. Normally he would never give out a colleagues number, but he had a score to settle. Telling her Tim would love to hear from her and that he had heard through the grape vine that he played hard to get. Now Tim’s phone was blowing up with all sorts of dirty images and innuendos.

Tim walked into Armies office. Huffing, he plopped in the chair. His voice whiny. “She won’t stop. I told her I was gay and not interested, but she insists she can change that.”

“Serves you right.” Armie smiled big and toothy.

“I’m sure there’s a violation here somewhere.” Timmy commented.

“Oh, now we’re playing by the rules.” Raising his eyebrows.

“When I’m on the receiving end, yes!” Timmy whined and left to get back to work.

 

It was after hours at Hammers Health Center. The other doctors and accompanying staff had left for the day, leaving Dr. Hammer and his nurse alone in the office. Armie usually left his charting for the end of the day, and he always had a hard time remembering the details as the day dragged on. Timmy came into his office, pulling out his little notepad from his dark blue scrubs. He gently placed his stethoscope onto the doctors desk before taking a seat. 

“My favorite nurse!” Dr. Hammer smiled wide, taking his eyes off the computer he stretched his arms behind his head. 

“Your only nurse, sir.” Timmy sighed at the over-used joke. Sometimes his boss sounded like an old man, though he found it endearing. “Where are you at?” It had been a long day and he was ready to get out of this place. 

Dr. Hammers eyes scanned over his monitor. “Sarah Dunn.” 

Timmy arched his back, cracking it in the process. “Seriously? She was the first patient of the day. Man, we’re gonna be here all night.” He groaned. 

He normally enjoyed spending the evening going over the day with his handsome boss, but tonight he was supposed to meet a new guy for a drink. Knowing that they had a full schedule today and that his doctor hadn’t even gotten started on his charting, was a real buzzkill. He would need to cancel his date with...whatever his name was. Tim was a little irritated. “I was cleaning and restocking the rooms for 45 minutes, what the hell have you been doing in here?”

“Very important doctor stuff.” Dr. Hammer joked with his head held high. Not noticing his nurses irritation. 

“Highly unlikely.” Timmy said unamused. “So if I were to go over there and look at the other varies tabs open, I wouldn’t find that’d you’d been lurking on Reddit for the past hour?” His words normally would come off as a joke, but today they came out more heated than intended. 

Armie shifted in his chair, cocking his head to the side, put off a little at Tim’s tone. “Don’t have to be rude about it.”

Timmy felt a pang of guilt, he didn’t mean to come off harsh. They normally had friendly banter back and forth all day long and for Timmy to suddenly switch gears must be confusing. “I’m sorry, Armie. I...I was supposed to go on a date tonight.” 

Armie tried masking his disappointment as much as he could. “Oh. What happened?”

Timmy looked at him as if he grew another head. “You. You happened.” 

Armie swallowed, a light blush creeping up on his cheeks. “What do you mean, me?”

Throwing his hands up and gesturing around the room. “We’re gonna be here for the next two hours because you haven’t charted a single thing today.” His doctor looked on guiltily, which made Tim feel even worse. “Listen, I haven’t had a date in like 3 months, I’m a little sour, okay? I don’t mean to take it out on you. I just needed to get laid tonight is all.” 

Armie looked down, trying to not appear hurt. “You don’t gotta stay tonight, I can do this on my own.”

Timmy was not convinced in the least and decided to challenge him. “Really? And what exactly was Ms. Dunn here for today?” 

Dr. Hammer looked over his piss poor notes in her chart before answering. “She had back pain, I ordered an ultrasound and prescribed Xanax.” He looked up to the sky trying to pull more information from his foggy memory. Why the ultrasound? Why Xanax? He couldn’t remember. After a minute Timmy filled in the blanks.

“Ms. Dunn had been experiencing acute burning pain in the right upper quadrant for the last 3 months, worse after eating. You ordered an ultrasound to check for gallstones. She also mentioned she’d be flying later in the month and was worried, so you prescribe her meds for flight anxiety.”

Dr. Hammer nodded sheepishly, all of that coming back to him. Biting at his bottom lip, his fingers plucked away at the keyboard. Timmy gazed at his boss’s wet lips for a several seconds before forcing his eyes back to his notes. 

“You know, if you leave me your notebook I could knock all this out on my own tonight, really. I don’t wanna keep you from having fun, you deserve a night out.” Armie said sincerely.

Timmy rolled his eyes and actually chuckled at that. “My scribbles are much worse than yours, Doctor.” He tossed the pad across the desk. 

Upon examination, Armie nodded in agreement and tossed it back. “It’s not even all in English!” He sighed. “I’m sorry. If I’d known I would have tried harder to get this shit outta the way.”

“I know I know, I should have said something earlier.” Timmy agreed solemnly. “It’s not a big deal, I can’t even remember his name anyways. Not that his name matters at all.” 

“I wish I could help you out.” Dr. Hammers words took on a hidden meaning the moment they hit the air that made both men secretly embarrassed. “You know, by letting you go for the evening.” He stumbled out his words. 

Timmy nodded swiftly, swallowing. “Yeah, of course. Uh, let’s move on to the next patient.” 

The phone rang and Armie answered, shooting off quick replies before hanging up. 

He looked to Timmy, who appeared uninterested in his phone conversation, tapping his pen on the notepad. “Elizabeth is going to bring some dinner around soon for us.”

“Oh, great.” Timmy feigning delight. He hated that Armies wife was so nice, it really put a downer on his doctor/nurse fantasy.

After a handful of more patients, including a couple very complicated cases that involved cross checking the DEA database and making calls to nearby hospitals and clinics, the men were starving and annoyed. Elizabeth entered the office with a picnic basket, placing it on the desk.

“Hi boys!” She greeted cheerfully. Timmy smiled. 

“Hey Liz.” Armie said sweetly. “Whatchya got in there.” Surprised by the basket. 

“Dinner for two hard working men.” She said with a hand on her hip. “I gotta run, but I’ll see you in the morning.” She bent down and planted a short kiss to his temple and waved at Timmy as she walked out the door. “Have fun you two!”

Armie stood up and opened the basket. There were two containers filled with chicken, rice and vegetables and a bottle of wine with two glasses.

Timmy eyed the wine. “She knows we’re working, right?” He laughed a little. 

Armie shrugged his shoulders. “You know how she gets, always going above and beyond.” He took out the glasses and poured the wine. They grabbed their containers and Armie motioned to the wall. “I’m tired of sitting at my desk, let’s eat on the floor over there.” 

Timmy nodded in agreement. Both men sat against the wall next to each other and began eating and drinking in silence. 

“This is really good.” Timmy mentioned between bites. “You’re a lucky man to have such a good cook on hand.” He loathed himself in moments like this. Talking up his wife, trying to suck up to him or something. 

“Yeah, she’s always making sure I’m taken care of.” His dutiful answer, but he couldn’t help throwing in a little complaint. “Do you have any idea how nutritious my meals are? I’d kill for a hot dog sometimes.” 

“Well, it keeps you looking good. I mean, like healthy. In shape and stuff.” He took a long sip of wine. If he was lucky, maybe Armie would think his flush was from the drink and not his embarrassment. 

Once the food was gone and the second glass was poured, Armie spoke up. “You know, I really am sorry I cockblocked you.” He was feeling nice and loose now that the wine was hitting him a little. 

Timmy almost spit his drink out. “Jesus!” He looked into Armies eyes for a moment. “It’s fine. I didn’t get my date, but I did get wined and dined, so it’s still kind of a win for me.” 

“I have a feeling you’d rather get laid then wined and dined.” Armie spoke candidly. 

“Obviously.” Timmy let his head fall back against the wall and let out a loud sigh. “You couldn’t possibly understand because your married and you look like...you, but sex is a little hard to come by for a scrawny gay man who works 50 hours a week and hates nightclubs and Grindr.”

“Wow.” Armie was a little shocked by his statement. “First off, I might be married, but that doesn’t mean I have sex all the time, and just because I’m moderately attractive doesn’t mean I’ve always had an easy time getting laid. I certainly know a thing or two about dry spells.”

“Well excuse me for finding that hard to believe.” Timmy said chuckling while taking another sip. “Moderatly attractive? You’re so humble.” 

Armie grinned, ducking his head in to hide a blush before pulling himself together. “I’d say it’s rather presumptuous of you.” Cocking an eyebrow looking at his nurse. “Secondly, I find it hard to believe that you don’t get hit on all the time. You’re a very attractive guy, Timmy.” 

Timmy scoffed. “Please. Spare me the pity.” He shook his head, curls bouncing about. 

“I’m serious.” Armies voice stern.

Tim looked at him taken aback by his change of tone. “Thanks, I guess.” Timmy’s phone buzzes from his scrubs. Looking at it, he cringed. “Shit.” 

“What?” Armie asked while getting up and putting their containers away. 

“I texted and cancelled with that guy and he sent me a dick pic, showing me what I’m missing, I guess.” Timmy said looking mortified. 

“Let me see.” Armie reached out his hand. Timmy stood, holding his phone to his chest. 

“You wanna see a dick pic?” He was skeptical. 

“Come on, I’m a Doctor! Ive seen plenty of dicks.” He was almost giddy. “I even have one of my very own.” As if it were some secret. As if Timothee hadn’t seen the outline of it on several occasions.

Tim slowly handed his phone over, careful to avoid brushing fingers. He learnt long ago that skin to skin contact with his boss caused unwanted erections and an over abundance of butterflies. “It’s nothing too exciting to look at.”

“It’s...” Armie didn’t know what to say about it without being an asshole.

“Small.” Timmy choked out a short laugh. “I mean...” 

“That is an accurate description.” Armie said eyes amused. “I take it you like them a little bigger?”

“Try a lot bigger! Would I even be able to feel that thing in my ass? I’m not so sure.” Timmy then remembered that he was talking to his boss, even though they joked around with each other, they didn’t really speak about their own sex lives. His face scrunched up in embarrassment. “Sorry, probably TMI.” 

Armie just shook his head, telling him it was okay. “Wouldn’t have pegged you as a size queen. I mean, you’re so dainty. Delicate even.” 

Tim’s shocked expression caused Armie to laugh. “I am not delicate!” They both we’re laughing now as they took their seats again, ready to finish charting. Flipping through his notes, Tim got on with business. “Ben Smith.”

“Yes.” Armie opened the chart and begun reading what was in the chart. “Okay, So you wrote; Patient complains of radiating right hip pain x 3 weeks. Patient requesting ESA for travel.” He sat back, wiping a hand over his face. “Now what did I do?” He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair while Tim looked on patiently. “Oh yes! Ugh. This guy was annoying as fuck.” He began typing and talking. “He wants to take his dog, a German Shepard to Florida with him, but wants him in the cabin with him. Not for support though, something about mistreatment of animals. I don’t know, the guy went on and on. I basically had to shove him out the door.” He looked to Timmy.

“How about the hip?” Timmy mentally nudging him.

“Oh right, yes.” He started quickly typing once again. “Referred him to Greta for acupuncture. He insisted on Oxy, but I said fuck no to that. We’ll see if he actually shows up for Greta. Will you make note to have Reception call and get him scheduled with her?”

Tim nodded and jotted down the memo. He smiled mostly to himself. They really did make a great team. Armie was brilliant, he just needed little jolts to revive his worn out brain by the end of the day. It was a lot of work juggling ownership of the office on top of a full patient load five days a week. Timmy was glad to be a part of this madness, even if it meant he ended each day jacking off alone at home to images of his boss in his white coat and skin tight custom tailored clothing.

After another half hour they’d finally finished up and were heading out of the building with their jackets in hand. Locking up the back door, Armie turned to his nurse. “I’m gonna miss you while you’re gone, won’t be the same around here.”

Timmy smiled, the words going straight to his heart. They walked to Armies car. “I’ll be back in two weeks, you won’t even notice. Beverley will take good care of you.” 

“Meh, she’s not you. France is lucky your gracing it with your presence.” Armie said turning his head away, feeling cheesy at his choice of words. 

“France is boring.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m glad I was mostly raised here, don’t know why my parents won’t make the permanent move over here.” He added absentmindedly. 

“Maybe you’ll meet some hot French boy while you’re there. Fix your little dry spell.” Armie hopes not, hates himself a little for even bringing it up.

“Ew, no. French boys are so not my type, they’re too...too...”

“Delicate, perhaps?” Armie supplied smugly, chuckling.

“God dammit.” Timmy laughed, fists thrown in the air. “Yes, okay! French boys, French men are too delicate! I need a real man, a big, strong hot blooded man that can actually handle me!” He said almost growling. When he made eye contact with Armie, he realized that he’d just described his boss. He felt like he might spontaneously combust at any moment.

Armie felt a swell of arousal in his pants. Itching his chin and looking away, he cleared his throat. “Well, perhaps then you won’t get laid there. Probably best you spend quality time with your family anyways.” Armie opened his car door. “You wanna ride home?”

“Nah, it’s okay.” Timmy waved him off. “It’s a nice night to walk.” He kicked his feet around. What he needed was to clear his mind, he felt he had entered into dangerous territory with Armie tonight and didn’t want to accidentally let anything more slip. He didn’t want him to feel like he was being hit on or anything. 

“Okay. Well then, I’ll see you in a couple weeks Timothee. Safe travels.” He reached out to clap his upper arm in a goodbye gesture.

Timmy smiled at the contact, the sparks went straight to his mid section. Stepping back and turning away he called out. “Don’t have too much fun without me, Dr. Hammer!” 

“I won’t.” Armie murmured bending down into his car while adjusting himself. He looked around the empty parking lot, Timmy had disappeared in the distance. Leaning his chair back a little, he undid his trousers and dipped his hand under his briefs. Tugging on his half hard cock, bringing it to its full mass. Widening his legs, his grip firm. The friction hurt a little, but hearing Timmy talk about needing a big strong man and taking it in the ass had him reeling and aching. Not a day goes by that he doesn’t think about bending Timmy over somewhere in that clinic and fucking him into oblivion. His strokes his length fast and hard, it doesn’t take long, soon drops liquid are leaking out from the tip. His legs started to twitch and a familiar tingle was building. He chanted quietly in the car. “Timmy, Timmy, fuck Timmy! Take my fuckin’ cock baby.” His orgasm took ahold of him and his broken grunts filled the car. Thick, warm cum coating his hand and crotch. Catching his breathe, he did up his pants. Feeling shameful, he drove home. 

 

Armie was eating breakfast at the kitchen table when Elizabeth walked through the front door. Dressed to perfection and walking with purpose.

“Husband?” She sung, making her way to the kitchen.

“Morning.” He mumbled, taking a bite of toast. His hair messy, still in pajamas. 

She sat at the table, looking eager. “How did yesterday go? Did you talk to him?” 

Armies anguished eyes told her everything she needed to know. It wasn’t anything good. “I couldn’t.”

“Why?” She reached across, laying a comforting hand upon his forearm.

“He’s the best nurse I could possibly ever have, I can’t loose him.”

“Armie, that boy adores you! I thought maybe some wine would help you open up to him.” 

“I found out his type, which is promising.” Armie supplied hopeful, but still sad. “I know I said I was gonna tell him, but I’m just too scared he’d reject me. I’m his boss. You know, he was supposed to go on a date last night?”

Elizabeth sighed. “Armie, I know you’re scared, but I see the way he looks at you. He’s not gonna reject you, you’re smart and handsome and funny. If he knew how you felt, there’s no way he’d be going on any dates with anyone but you.” 

Armie smiled. “Thank you, you really are the best wife a guy could have. I just really wished you had a dick.” 

“I know.” She smiled sadly. “Listen, I talked to your mom. Told her we’re taking some time apart, that it’s mutual. She’s not happy, but I bought some time for you at least.”

Armie nodded his head, appreciating his wife’s efforts. It was less than a month ago that he had tearfully opened up to her. It took a few days for her to feel okay with everything, it wasn’t something she could control after all. Instead of being angry and spiteful, she had chosen to be whatever he needed, and that was a friend. 

“She’s gonna look after the kids for a few days, she wants us to both have time and space to ‘sort everything out and get back to normal.’ Is what she said.” Elizabeth rolled her eyes. 

“Normal.” Armie grunted. “Fuck. Thank you, for dealing with her.” 

“You can thank me by telling that hot little nurse of yours that you like him.” She winked. 

“I’m trying!” He genuinely smiled for the first time. “He’s gone for the next couple weeks. When he gets back, I will kick it into high gear.” 

“You better.” She said rising from her seat. “I want to see you happy, Hammer.” She bent to kiss his hair and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Armie Hammer couldn’t go a full two weeks without talking to his favorite nurse. Timothee had only been in France for 6 days and Armie found himself staring at a blank email addressed to him. He missed him and desperately wanted to talk to him about everything and anything. He knew it was slightly inappropriate to contact an employee during vacation, but he and Timmy were pretty friendly and he was itching for contact. Armie didn’t think he’d mind the intrusion. 

 

Timmy,  
Remind me to take a vacation at the same time as you next year. Do you know how much of my work you do for me? I’m sure you do. I never realized how much I’ve come to rely upon you. You’ve spoiled me. Anyways, I hope your vacation is treating you good and that your family is well.

Sincerely,  
Armie

 

When Tim received Armies email he was pleasantly surprised. He’d thought about the man every day and found himself bringing him up im conversation randomly with his family. It became obvious that he was more than a little smittened with the older man. He was eager to reply.

 

Armie,  
My favorite doctor! It’s good to hear from you, thank you for the well wishes. I’ve missed my family dearly, I didn’t know just how much until being surrounded by them again.  
I do happen to be aware of how much work I do for you, and I’m happy to do so. It’s all part of my master plan, spoil you so well that you’ll never be able to let me go!  
Does Harper like dolls? I think I’ve seen her with one before, but I know how fast kids grow and change. Anyways, we’re going through my grans belongings and found all these dolls from her childhood. They’re pretty old and unique. I thought Hops my like one, if she’s still into dolls at al that is. 

-Timothee

 

Tim,  
That’s very sweet of you to think of Harper and yes, she loves dolls. I’m sure she would be thrilled to have an exotic Parisian doll from a far away land. You’ll have to make up some tale about the dolls origins for her, she loves a good story.  
Your master plan is definitely working. As a matter of fact, after everything I’ve been through this week without you, I think you should ask for a raise. I have a good feeling you wouldn’t be turned down. Hint hint. 

-Armie

 

Dr. Hammer,  
What’s the best course of action for someone who may have fallen asleep lounging by the pool for far too long? It’s been ages since I’ve utilized my nursing skills, I need a professionals opinion.  
I do hope things settle down for you a bit there. I ALMOST feel bad for leaving you all by your lonesome there. I however am enjoying myself immensely. It’s a shame you aren’t here to relax along side of me though, you’d like this. 

-Timmy

 

Timmy,  
I have complete faith that you’ll be able to treat your sunburn. Be careful and remember - you French boys are very delicate.  
This has been the longest week of my life. Worse than med school if you can believe that! Am I sitting at my desk with a bottle of scotch at 8pm STILL WORKING? Why yes I am. Perhaps the scotch is slowing me down, but it’s the only thing keeping me sane at the moment.  
Why do I still employ Beverley? You lulled me into a false sense of security, making me think she could take care of me the way you do. We all knew that wasn’t possible! Come back next week, don't make me suffer through another week without you. Have pity on my soul!

Sincerely,  
Armie

 

Later that night after he finally made it home, he open the bag of Chinese take out and started shoveling hoards of noodles and chicken in his starved mouth. He felt dead in his feet and just wanted to crawl into bed. Pulling out his phone to check his email, there was a response from Tim. He put down the chopsticks and wiped his hands. Trying to tamper down his excitement as he opened the message. 

 

Arrrrmiiiieee,  
I just returned to my parents after a nigt of drinking and dancing with some old friends and I jut got your msg. I havnt had a night like that in a long tie. felt amazing!! Perhaps did little too much drinking though, wil surely regert tomorrow. I kissed a boy, but it wasn good. Not who I wan to kiss. I wonder if youu know who I fantasize about every night. Woululd you hate me if you new? I hope not,  
I wish I could come back early to take care of you. I’d be so good to you.I would give you eveything, anything you needed,always. I love being your nurse, being yor subordinate, under you. Im alwys available for anything you might ever might need. I belong to you only - I’m yours.

-Timmy

 

Armies eyes were bugging out of his head, he stood up and paced a small circle around the table. Disbelief written on his face. He looked at his phone again and reread Timmy’s message. His cock hardened at the prospect of what Timmy was really saying. Tim was his, that his body belonged to Armie to do with as he pleased. He wanted to yank his dick out right there in the kitchen, cum all over the floor as he shuffled through made up images of his nurse spread out for him, being the good boy that he is. 

He held his pleasure at bay, taking a mental step back. Trying to remember the bigger picture. Tim was drunk. Armie was his boss. Tim would never say something like this or flirt with him sober. Nothing had changed. Right? Or had everything changed? He didn’t know how to respond and he certainly couldn’t do it now with his cock heavy and suggestive. He would sleep on it, perhaps fuck his hand first, but then sleep on it. 

 

Armie woke up on Saturday morning feeling good, until he remembered Tim’s message last night. He groaned and rolled his face into his fluffy white pillow. His body jerking around while he cried out to the room. He still had no idea how to reply. He was more sexually frustrated than he’d ever been in his life. Thoughts of Timmy’s body consumed him. His face, lips, ass, hair, hands, neck. He wanted to worship every inch of him. 

He spent the morning at the gym before going into the office to catch up on his paperwork. It was peaceful on Saturdays. Greta and Luca, the Psychiatric Mental Health NP, were the only ones working. Saturday’s were quiet, with the occasional exception of some of Lucas patients causing a scene. Usually people going off their meds, hallucinating and paranoid. Made the days interesting. Both providers were in with patients so Armie went straight to his office. 

He logged onto his computer and went to his email. A new one from his nurse popped up. He had yet to reply and was worried about what Timmy would have to say? That it was a mistake, he didn’t mean anything by it? That’s not what Armie wanted to hear. Far from it actually. 

 

Dr. Hammer,  
Please excuse my extremely inappropriate behavior in my prior email. I was more than a little drunk last night and regret my actions. I take my job very seriously and respect you as my boss whole-heartedly. Please forgive me if I caused you any ill feelings. I understand if you need to write me up for sexual harassment, I expect it. I’m deeply ashamed and I can’t possibly say I’m sorry enough. 

Sincerely,  
Timothee

 

Armie almost wanted to cry, it was so much worse than he had expected. Timmy was so formal it physically pained him. He immediately replied, trying to keep things as professional as possible until they could speak in person. The last thing he wanted was for any miscommunication between them, this wasn’t an email conversation. 

 

Timmy,  
I’m so sorry you felt the need to apologize. Please, don’t worry about it. I was not upset in the slightest by your message. It was very flattering. I wouldn’t dream of writing you up. I hope you enjoy the remainder of your vacation. I will try and survive this upcoming week without you, though it will be tough. Very much looking forward to your return.

Sincerely,  
Armie

 

Armie sent the email just as he heard a knock on his open office door. Luca was standing in the doorway. The men had known each other for almost a decade, Luca being somewhat of a mentor to him. However, the older gentleman didn’t know anything about his current troubles. 

“Dr. Hammer, good to see you.” Luca lazily smiled while stepping into the room.

“Hey Luca, how are you today?” Armie asked pushing back from his desk a little. Giving his colleague his full attention. 

“I am well, and you?” Luca took a seat, crossing his legs at the ankle.

“Good, good.” Armie nodded a little too quickly.

Luca eyes him suspiciously. “Liar. Something is on your mind.”

Armies smile faded. “Yeah.” Ruffling his hair, getting ready for the onslaught of questions and speculations. 

“Talk to me.” Luca implored. 

“It’s...I don’t know where to begin.” Chuckling nervously, he wiped his sweaty palms on him slacks. He felt like he was a damn about to burst. Emotions were high. 

Luca looked on patiently for a few moments before supplying the man with a starting point. “How are things with Elizabeth?” 

“Uh...well, we’re getting divorced.” 

“Amicable?” 

“Yes. Well, sort of. She was upset at first, but we’re good now.” He explained. 

“Good.” Luca casually went on. “Have you told this news to Timothee?” 

Armie choked on the words. “What? I mean, no. No, I haven’t told the nurses anything yet.”

Amusement colored Lucas face. “I didn’t say anything about the nurses. When will you talk to Timothee about it?”

“I guess I’ll send out a memo to everyone next week.” Armie shrugged.

“Do you think I am blind?” He asked curiously.

“Of course not.” Armie was quick to reply, feeling like a child. 

Luca continued staring into Armies soul, shifting ever so slightly. Waiting at ease.

“Luca, what do you want me to say here?” Armies insides were doing flip flops. So far he had only spoken to Elizabeth about his sexuality and his feelings for his nurse. He felt nauseous, but it was bound to come to light eventually. 

“Have you heard of the expression - the truth will set you free?” Lucas hand waving through the air.

Armie looked down, shielding his watery eyes. Sniffing, he knocked his knuckles against his nose. 

“Armie, it’s okay. Everything will be okay.” Lucas soothing voice assuring him.

“I’m in love with him.” He whispered to his hands in his lap before looking to Luca. “I’m in love with him.”

“I know.” Luca simply replied. “That’s why I am asking about him.”

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if I ruin everything? I’m his boss. I’m ten years older than him. I have two kids and a soon to be ex-wife. What if he doesn’t want all that? Then we still have to work with each other and it will be awkward and weird and what if he quits?” Armies rambling was becoming frantic so Luca held up a hand, stopping him.

“What if? What if? What if?” Luca sighed. “If you don’t talk to him, you will regret it, I guarantee this. Always wondering what could have been. Timothee is a bright, vivacious young man who happens to be completely smitten with you and if he’s not in love with you just yet, he will be. Who wouldn’t fall in love with you?”

Armies eyes went wide, mouth ajar. “You think he feels the same way? That we’d have a chance at something real?” 

Luca nodded slowly. “Of course he does. You don’t see the way his eyes become lost on you when you’re not paying attention, but I do. You two have just as much of a shot as anyone else.” He shrugged while getting up. “Well, Dr. Hammer, I must be getting to my next patient. I’ll see you soon.” 

“You’re a wise man, anyone ever tell you that?” Armie smirked. 

Luca chuckled and shook his head as he left. 

 

————————————————

 

Meanwhile in France...

 

Timmy sat in the grass, overlooking the hills, his families small idealic estate behind him. Pauline came to lay down next to him. 

“Look at the clouds with me.” She said, pulling at his arm.

Laying back, he breathed in the fresh air trying to rid himself of his demons. 

“What’s on your mind dear brother?” She asked now that they were both watching the sky.

“I drunk messaged my boss, basically throwing myself at him.” His depressed reply.

“Oh shit.” No hesitation in her reply. 

“Yeah. Exactly.” 

“Did he respond?” 

“Yeah, said everything is cool. No worries and such.” Tim snorted. “As if I can not worry about it. I hit on my married straight boss! Even if he’s cool with it, I’m fucking not! I’m mortified for gods sake!” Pulling out the grass around him in frustration. 

“Listen, if he’s cool he’s cool. Maybe you’ll realize that it feels better to have it out there in the open. You know he knows and that nothing will come of it, so now you can start to move on from it.”

“I already knew nothing would ever come of it, Pauline! He straight! And married! And my fucking boss! Only idiots fuck their boss!”

“Don’t yell at me Timothee! I’m trying to help you feel better.” 

“Well that’s not really possible at the moment.” He took a moment. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“I don’t think I can face him again.” He turned sad. “Maybe I should just move back here.”

“You are not moving back here, you hated living here. And yes, you can and will face him again. You’re a great nurse and he’s lucky to have you. So what if you have a crush? Everybody gets crushes, it’s flattering. I’m sure you’re not the first person to hit on him. This will blow over, I promise.”

“Ha, that’s what he said! That he was flattered.” He didn’t fully believe that though.

“See! I’m sure it makes him happy, everyone wants to be wanted, Timothee. Even if nothing comes of it. You’ll be okay.”

“I’m still mortified.” He eyed her. 

“Yeah, I would be too.” She jokingly sighed.

 

——————————————————

 

Armie spent the next week drowning in work. Any moment not spent on his patients was spent daydreaming about Timmy. Trying to come up with the best way to approach him. Trying to come up with the best way to fuck him, which was every possible way really. And vice versa of course. So it was very confusing for Armie when Timmy’s first day back came and he drew a blank. Blinded by his nurses beauty apparently. 

“Good morning Dr. Hammer.” Timmy said shyly without eye contact, he dropped off a folder of prescription renewal requests. “Just a heads up, Tina Brown wants another 6 months of Metformin but she hasn’t had blood work done in the last year and refused an A1C at her last visit.” Timmy knew the man usually blindly signed off on all renewals, so he always went through them first.

“Right.” He said grabbing her form from the folder. “Denied.” He wrote out. “Send this to the pharmacy and give her a call explaining I will not prescribe anything until her labs are completed.”

“You got it.” Timmy smiled, still not making eye contact and left the room. 

Armie sighed, looking at the vacant spot that Tim just stood in. This was going to be a long day. Twenty minutes later Tim was back, nothing changing in his demeanor.

“Your patient is ready for you in room 2. She freaked out when I tried to get her weight and refused.”

“What’s she here for?” Armie asked standing up and flinging his stethoscope around his neck. 

“Knee pain.” Timmy said looking at his bosses shoulder. 

“I’m guessing she’s a big girl?” 

“Yep.” 

“And I’m guessing she’s gonna bite my head off if I suggest weight loss to help with the pain?”

“Oh definitely.” He nodded, trying to bring back their easy banter. 

“Tim?” Armie asked trying to get his eyes.

“Hmm?” He hummed looked towards the door.

“Can you look at me?” Armie sounded small.

Timmy’s guarded eyes met the taller mans. 

Armie let out a shaky breathe. “We’re okay, I promise. Please, don’t shut me out.” 

Timmy swallowed thickly, nodding his head. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to feel bad or embarrassed or anything. I swear, we’re more than okay. We can talk more about it later.” Taking a step towards the door he continued. “Now I’m gonna go get bitched at, it’d be nice to come out of that room and see your smile waiting for me, like usual.”

Fifteen minutes later Armie came out of the room and walked straight ahead to the nurses station. Timmy was sitting at his computer as he approached, looking up he gave Armie a small, tight lipped smile. 

“Hey, progress!” Armie joked and sighed, pulling out a pen to write out a prescription. “We’re gonna order and x-ray and give her 12 Vicodin.” Armie ripped the paper from his pad and handed it to Timmy to scan into the computer. 

“She must have really given you an earful.” Tim murmured so the others didn’t hear. 

“You have no idea.” Groaning, he turned away to hide out in his office before his patient came out of the exam room. 

 

The rest of the day went on about the same. The two men exchanging quips between patients. Armie could see that every smile that grazed Tim’s lips wasn’t completely genuine. His eyes were still troubled. It was the end of the day, most everyone was gone and the time had come for their end of the day sit down. 

Timmy sat across from Armie, crossing his leg over his knee. His note pad sitting in his lap, his hands tossing his curls. He was trying very hard to just act normal, business as usual.

Armie looked on, apreciating Timmy’s long fingers, neck, lips...He shook his head and cleared his throat. “Can we talk?”

That question caught Timmy off guard momentarily. “I was kind of hoping to avoid that.” 

“Why?”

“I don’t know what good could possibly come out of it.” Tim threw his arms in the air, exasperated. “I’ve royally embarrassed myself. I’ve never gotten so drunk that I’ve hit on a straight married man before, let alone my boss. I spent the entire week debating whether or not to just stay in France. I mean my whole family is there anyways.” 

“Tim!” Armie burst out to get his attention. Their stormy eyes met. The world more difficult than he imagined. “I’m not exactly straight.” His heart rate skyrocketed.

Timmy abruptly stood, blindsided. “What? You’re married...to a woman.”

“We’re getting a divorce.” Armie corrected. 

“What?” Timmy looked around the room. Feeling like he was on some prank show, how could this be real?

“I’m gay. I’m not in love with my wife, so we’re getting a divorce.” 

“Okay.” Timmy couldn’t process this. His mind going everywhere at once. “What...What are we talking about here?”

“I’m telling you that, for one, you didn’t hit on a straight man.”

“Well you’re still my boss. I hit on my boss which is usually frowned upon.” Timmy’s eyes incredulous.

“True. True.” Armie nodded in agreement. “Just don’t feel so bad about it okay. I promise, I’m not the least put off by it.” Adding quietly. “I liked it, Tim...I’ve liked you for a really long time and I can’t live a lie anymore. I told Elizabeth everything, she gave us her blessing even.”

Timmy was stunned speechless, turning away to walk out into the hallway. His brain was overloading trying to digest this new information. He went to the nurses station and grabbed his messenger bag, flinging it over is shoulders. Patting it down, mentally checking that he had everything. Armie came following.

“What are you doing?” He asked, looking over Timmy’s form as he was coming out of the nurses cove.

“Uh, I have to go.” His eyes everywhere but Armie. “I, uh, I can’t be here right now.”

Armie took a step closer, alarmed. “Please don’t run out right now.” 

Timmy turned around, facing the exit. “I can’t sit here and work with you for the next hour with this hanging over my head. I need to go home, think about everything.”

“We should really talk about this.” Armie insisted.

“I need a minute to breathe okay?” He was visibly shaken. “I could so easily throw myself at your feet and worship you. But I really don’t know if that’s a smart idea. I never in a million years thought you could see me as something more. You were never a realistic option, you know? This is bigger than any feelings we may have, it’s our careers and reputations on the line.” 

Armie understood, really. That didn’t mean he would give up on the matter. “I know what’s at stake here, I do. I want more though, Tim. I want you, I want so much with you.” His voice filled with passion. 

Feeling his good judgment slipping, Timmy said his goodbye. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

 

This was not how Tim imagined things going when he came back the the States. He knew he needed to get out of here and process everything. Armie was gay and into him? He's ten years older and has two kids. A huge responsibility to take on if they got serious. Elizabeth knows and gives her blessing? Seriously? He felt like he was being swallowed whole, just breathing was difficult. He never thought being with Armie was a real possibility. Obviously his dick is happy about the turn of events, but Timmy worked his ass off to get where he was and fucking your boss seemed like a terrible idea. Though, a terribly delicious idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get a little dirty in here...

Timmys confidence had increased ten fold after he spoke with his sister last night. While at first it was overwhelming and a bit scary, he soon realized that this was literally his fantasy come to life and there was no way he could pass it up. Dr. Armie Hammer wanted him and he was more than willing to oblige. 

Walking to work, there was a bounce in his step. He knew Armie would be distressed today, the way Tim had left him hanging at the end of yesterday. It was a little cruel, but absolutely necessary. No doubt his boss would be a nervous wreck. He would soon put him out of his misery, and he’d have fun while doing so. With a grin on his face, he entered the clinic.

“Good morning fellow nurses!” Timmy chimed cheerfully at the men and women sitting at their computers. 

“Too early Tim, take it down a notch.” Abel said slouching in his chair, coffee in hand. 

“Not possible.” Tim’s smile got impossibly bigger. 

“Somebody throw something at him, please?” Saoirse commented, twisting her chair to give Tim a pointed look. 

“Shut up. You all adore me.” Tim’s smug reply causing a round of eye rolls. They did love him, but it was entirely too early for a happy excited Timmy in everyones opinion. 

He collected the morning prescription requests into his folder and trotted along to Armies office. Two taps on the open door broke Armie from his trance. 

“Tim!” Startled, he jumped a little. “Hi! Hi, come in, yes.” He was fidgeting, hands adjusting everything.

“Dr. Hammer, good morning.” He held up the folder before setting it on his desk. Falling back on his heels, Tim clasped his hands behind his back, swaying innocently. His voice low, yet sweet. “I know it’s going to get...hard today and I just wanted to let you know that whenever you feel you might need some...relief, just let me know. I’m here for you, for whatever you may need...or want.” His head bowed, looking up through his lashes, his eyes twinkling. Armies eyes widened in recognition of what was truly being said.

Luca broke the short spell. “Timothee, how was France?” He asked coming into the room and patting the boy on his back. Armie stared between the two men, trying to recover from his nurses blatant flirting. It had taken all of two seconds for him to grow hard, he shifted trying to will it away as the men spoke.

“Beautiful as always, boring as always.” Timmy chuckled. “Not much to do in the countryside.”

Luca took in a breath, looking thoughtful. “Sometimes boring can be good for the soul, no?” 

Timmy smiled. “Yes, of course. It was a good vacation, but I’m glad to be back at work.” Looking back to his boss. “To be of service.” He bowed his head in goodbye and left the room. 

“I’ve interrupted something exciting.” Luca gave Armie a knowing look. “I see you’ve talked to him and it went well.” 

“Don’t start.” Armie pleaded.

“I knew he’d be an enthusiastic lover.” Luca said dreamily. 

Armie rolled his eyes in good humor. “How did you come up with that conclusion?” 

“Those are the words of someone who wants to play - To be of service. I bet he had some pretty tantalizing suggestions before I walked in here too.” His smile cat like. 

“I’m not talking about this right now, I have a patient to see.” Shaking his head, though his face confirmed Lucas suspicions. 

“Of course of course.” Luca conceding. “I’m very happy for you.”

“Thanks, Luca.” 

 

Walking into Armies office awhile later, Tim stopped, leaning on the side of the desk. “Dr. Hammer, your patient is ready.” His tone sultry. 

“Don’t say my name like that.” Armie said looking back down to his papers. 

“Why not?” He challenged.

His eyes running up his nurses slender body, a small smile playing on his lips. “It does things to me.” 

“Hmm...I’d like to hear more about that.” He purred. 

“I have a patient to see.” 

“Have you ever fucked a man?” 

“Fuck, Tim.” Armie was surprised by his boldness. 

“Are you offering?” Timmy joked. 

“Yes. I mean, yes I’ve been with men. A couple of men.”

“So you’re not offering to fuck me then?” His words a sinful caress. “Do you want me to fuck you? Would you take it for me?”

“Yes. I mean, I would. Will. I want to do all of that, yes.” He was a fumbling idiot. He’s never seen this side of Tim before and it’s incrediblely arousing and intimidating. He needed to pull himself together. 

 

A couple hours later, a few patients later, Tim was sitting at his desk documenting some work. Dr. Hammer approached the station, stopping in front of Timmy’s computer, hands on the tall divider. He began writing out a prescription for a patient when he saw movement in front of him. Tim had grabbed his midday snack. A fucking banana. Peeled it and slid the long stick of potassium into his mouth. Eyes trained on his boss. Armie looked around, worried yet aroused. Only one other nurse was there, busy on the phone. He visibly swallowed when Tim moved it in and out twice before finally taking a bite, using the fruit for its actual purpose. 

“Jesus, Tim.” Armies voice wrecked, face flushed with desire. “A banana? Seriously?” 

“I’ve got to get filled up somehow.” Timmy answered nonchalantly. 

Armie groaned, rolling his head back while handing the prescription to Timmy and walking away. There was no way he was going to be able survive today if his nurse kept this up.

 

Tim had some down time and strolled into his bosses office. Without saying a word, he closed the door and went around to Armies side of the desk. Hopping up, legs dangling next to Armies chair, batting his eyelashes an innocent smile playing on his lips.

Armie sat back into his chair, rolling it back an inch. Admiring his hot ass nurse who was shamelessly flirting. 

Timmy took out a red sucker hidden in his scrub shirt pocket. Silently unwrapping it, he slid it into his mouth, eyes focused on Armies. He spread his legs, inviting touch. Rolling the lollipop around his tongue and lips, turning them cherry red. He moaned lightly. His own hand grazing his crotch. 

Armie gently, tentatively, touched Tim’s knee, his fingers and palm slowly making their way up his leg, squeezing before making any indecent contact. “You’re making things very hard for me right now.” Closing his eyes he groaned out. 

Pulling the lollipop from his mouth and staring at it, Timmy spoke. “I know. Hmm...You know, I really wish I was sucking on something else right now.” He bit his lips. “Like your dick, perhaps.” His cocky attitude in full swing.

Armie abruptly stood, grabbing his nurse up by the back of his hair, possesive, pulling him close. A look of heated appraisal. Free hand roaming down his side, just under his scrub pants. His thumb pressing firm into the dip of his hip bone. Armie gave Tim’s bottom lip a little lick, tasting his cherry flavor left behind. Timmy unconsciously let out a whimper when Armie didn’t push further.

“You’re really pulling out all the stops today, aren’t you?” Armie said in a deadly whisper, yanking Tim’s head back by his curls.

“Only because I want you so much.” Timmy’s small voice admitted. 

“Later.” Armie said quietly, stepping back. “Later.” He sat back at his desk, a clear dismissal for his nurse. 

 

Just before lunch Luca had brought them one of his patients who was being a bit belligerent. Luca needed blood work done on him to be able to prescribe a med cocktail to help with his illness. He had asked Armie to assist Timothee because the man was rather large and out of control. He was worried the draw would frighten him, best that Armie stand by in case he needed to be restrained. 

“Ready!” Armie said slapping the divider above Tim’s desk. 

“Yep.” He got up grabbing his blood kit and followed Armie to the room. 

“Hello Mr. Anderson, I’m Dr. Hammer and this is my nurse, Tim. We’re gonna get some blood from you today. Is that okay?” 

Mr. Anderson looked about as tall as Armie and twice his weight. He was sitting on the exam table, eyes closed. Armie approached, his hand gently laying up the mans arm. 

“Mr. Anderson? Is it okay that we draw some blood from you?” Armies voice friendly.

“Don’t. Yes. Fine. I don’t know, why are asking me this?” His eyes still closed. 

“We’re gonna move you to the chair down here, okay? It’ll be easier to collect the blood.” Armie grabbed his arm more firm and pulled gently. The man followed down to the chair. 

“It won’t hurt. They won’t hurt me. I won’t let them. No. Don’t. Why?” His face a mix of emotions. Scared, angry.

Timmy spoke up. “I’m going to clean the area with a cold wipe now.” The man let him do so. “Now I’m going to tie a tourniquet around your arm.” With a gloved hand, Timmy felt for the vein and grabbed his needle next to the tubes he’d laid out. “You’re gonna feel a little poke, okay?” Timmy looked to Armie nervous, but continued on. 

Tim had four tubes to get through, he was on number two when Mr. Anderson began getting upset. 

“Stop stop stop stop!” He stood, causing the needle to push farther in before Timmy could pull it out. He shoved Tim to the ground, yelling obscenities at him as he yanked the needle out and threw it at the fallen nurse. Armie came forward but was immediately elbowed in the chest. The tourniquet still on caused blood to squirt out everywhere as the man violently thrashed his body around in a panic. 

Armie recovered, wrapped his arms around the bigger man, subdoing him. Shushing him in soothing tones. He was still agitated, but calming down. Timmy got up and took the tourniquet off and stuck a bandage on the puncture. 

“Can’t. I can’t.” The man cried. “Don’t, stop touching me.” He sunk to the ground.

Armie let go and the men backed off. Luca came into the room and saw the bloody scene before him. “You’re okay Dennis, you’re okay.” He crouched down next to him, looking back at Armie. “You can leave us, dim the light though please.” 

 

Armie and Timmy went to the lab to clean themselves up. It was small and unoccupied. Filled with medical supplies and testing equipment. They both had blood all over their clothes and hands. They scrubbed themselves clean as best as they could. 

“You okay?” Armie asked breaking the silence. 

“Yeah.” Nodding, he continued inspecting himself. “That was pretty intense.”

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Armie asked concerned, carefully scanning Tim’s body.

“No.” Shaking his head he looked down. “Did he hurt you?” He added, voice hitched.

“No. I’m okay. We’re okay.” He swallowed, turning to Timmy. “Why don’t you head out to lunch. Maybe go home and change? Eat something that’s not a banana.” Armie joked. 

He laughed, turning to meet his boss’s eyes. “Sounds good.” He shook out his curls, then his whole body. “Okay, yeah. I’ll be back in an hour. It will feel good to get all fresh and clean.” He said smiling. Feeling the weight of the event lifting.

Armie moved passed him to leave the restroom, brushing shoulders, he bent his head near Tim’s ear to speak softly. “Mmm...I like it when you’re dirty though.” 

Tim’s knees almost gave away as he grabbed onto the counter and watched his boss leave with his mouth gaping. Even though he had started this flirtatious game, actually having Armie participant was surreal. 

 

Timothees smile was downright devious upon entering Dr. Hammers office after lunch. Armie was immersed in his paperwork. Tim vowed that he was not going to be out done by his boss today. 

“I’m back and ready, sir.” Tim spoke with intent.

Armies head lifted, pen in hand. When he met Timmy’s face, he felt a shot of electricity go to his groin. Timmy looked fucking delicious. Those weren’t just ‘bedroom eyes’, those were ‘fuck me’ eyes.

“Looks like your break did you some good.” Armie said as people walked by his open door. 

Tim swiped a lock of hair behind his ear, opening his mouth to lick his lips, he spoke almost sadly, seductively. “Not as good as you could have though. I’m still not quite there yet.” 

“Will you close the door please.” Armie said looking down at his desk. His voice low, face unreadable. Tim did as he was told. Armie stood up and came closer to him, almost backing him into the door. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

Timmy took a step closer, virtually no space between them now. His eyes were dark. “It means, that the dildo up my ass has yet to make me cum, but I’m sure you’d have no problem getting me there.” 

Armies hand came up to cup over his mouth. His breathing shuddered. Here was the man of his dreams begging to be fucked. Stretched, waiting for him. His own erection becoming painful now, impossible not to touch. He reached down to put pressure on the ache from his cock. 

“We still have six patients to see.” Armie informed him. 

“I know.” 

“You’ll wear that until the end of the day.” Armie commanded. 

“I’ll wear it until you take it out of me.” Timmy said taking things a step farther.

“And if I don’t take it out tonight?” He countered.

Tim wasn’t expecting the reply. The thought that Armie wouldn’t touch him today sent him spiraling. “Please?” His nurse whimpered at the possibility.

“Good boy.” Armie pushed his face into Tim’s hair, breathing in his scent. His fingers lightly trailed down his cheek to his neck. “Now get back to work.” 

Timmy turned around and Armies palm wacked his ass harshly, keeping ahold of the small mound as he rotated the stinging flesh. Tormenting Timmy’s filled hole. 

The whimpers coming from the nurses mouth were filled with pain and desire. His forehead and hands fell against the door. Arching his ass up, he was begging for more. He turned his head to the side so Armie could see his profile. “Please, I could cum right now. Help me cum, I need it.”

Armies voice was laced with seductive sensibility. “Now that would be very unprofessional of me.” He wrapped his hand around the the front of Timmy’s scrubs, palming his rock hard cock. Hips flush, Armie ground his own neglected dick into Timmy’s ass. “You started this game baby, and I plan on finishing it - and you, later.” He bit on Timmy’s earlobe. “Now go get my next patient ready, like a good little nurse.”

Timmy groaned, pinching his eyes shut and standing up straight. Letting out a frustrating breath. “Right away, Doctor.”

 

Throughout the rest of the day the two men were as professional as ever. Outwardly ignoring the object plugging up Tim’s asshole. Ignoring the waves of pleasure that would course through his body. Armie ignoring the twitches that came over his nurses face and form from time to time. It was torture for both. 

 

The last staff member left the office while Tim was sitting at his desk. Careful not to move around too much. He was sure to burst soon, with or without anyone’s help. His phone rang, it was an internal line, Dr. Hammers to be exact.

“Yes?” He answered

“If you don’t get your ass in my office right now, you’re going to be in serious trouble.” Armie growled.

“I like trouble.” Timmy pushed. 

“Do you like not cumming? Because I will shove my dick down your throat and then throw you out of this office without so much as laying a single finger on you.” 

“I’ll be right there, Doctor.” Timmy conceding.

Tim appeared in the doorway, looking almost shy. Hands behind his back, head tilted down. 

“I can’t believe you today.” Armie began, shaking his head, completely taken with his nurse. “I never knew you could be such a tease.” 

He moved forward until he stood toe to toe with the younger man. Bringing a hand up to cup his nurses cheek, the other grabbing his smal hip to pull him closer. “But you’re my little tease now, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

Leaning down he captured Timmy’s lips in a deep and sensual kiss. Rising up on his toes, Timmy wrapped his hands around Armies neck. Their tongues dueling for dominance, leaving both men breathless. 

“Armie.” He pulled away slightly. “Please?” Voice quivering with need. 

“Whatever you want baby.” 

“I want to feel you inside me, stretching me, fucking me.” He clawed at Armies chest, biting onto his chin, then at his pecs through his clothing. “Now.”

Armie guided him from behind by his tiny hips until they stood facing his desk. Running a hand up Timmy’s spine, he pushed down. Forcing Tim to throw out his hands to brace himself on the desk. 

Armies hands crept under Tim’s scrub top, causing it to rise and expose his lower back. Bending to his knees, Armie kissed the pale flesh while his hands slowly pushed down his scrub bottoms and briefs. Stopping just under Tim’s creamy ass. Eyeing the black end of the plug, Armie groaned and bit into the round piece of meat. He stood.

“Get your pants off. Now.” He commanded while undoing his own. 

Within seconds his nurse was bent at the waist, legs spread, hands firm against his desk. Looking back at him with lustrous eyes. 

Armie was staring unabashed at sight before him. Stroking himself while walking to his desk drawer to get the needed supplies. 

“Is this big enough for you, my little size queen?” Armie asked coming back behind him.

Timmy eyes were shining at the long thick rod his boss was pumping. “Yes.” 

Armie covered Tim’s body with his own, abandoning his own cock in favor of Timmy’s body. He kissed along his boys neck and shoulder while lazily tugging on Timmy’s dick. 

“You’re so hard baby.” He sympathized.

“I need you so bad, please? I was so good for you today. Wasn’t I a good boy for you?” Timmy’s rushed words were pleading for mercy. 

Armie grabbed the plug, twisting and rocking it back and forth before slowly removing it. Tim squirmed, moaning out. 

“Ready for me?” 

“Fuck yes.” Tim was going crazy being wide open and empty. Gritting his teeth. “Fucking fill me up daddy.” 

Armie entered swiftly, though with a little resistance. He pushed through. Head falling back in ecstasy. “Fuck baby. So fucking perfect.” 

Armie began pumping, slow, rhythmic thrusts. Losing himself in the feeling of being sucked inside over and over.

“Harder.” Timmy demanded. “I know you can do better than this.” 

Armies hand went to the back of Timmy’s neck, wrapping around to the front of him and lightly choking. His hips began snapping harder and faster, catching Timmy off guard. 

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Armie politely added.

In a quick movement Armie swept just about everything off his desk to shove Tim’s chest down flush with it. His hands grabbed Timmy’s waist as he buried his dick into him as far as it would go, over and over. Lifting Tim off the ground as he thrust more violently into his abused hole. 

“Fuck! Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” Timmy panicked. 

Armie reached around to grab ahold of Timmy’s leaking cock and squeezed, immediately releasing the hot load inside. Shooting all over the front of Armies desk. Timmy sighed out a long shuttering moan. 

Armie started to lose control, his movements becoming erratic. “Fuck, baby.” His orgasm tearing through him like fire. Filling up the condom as he road the waves of electric pleasure. Panting and kissing Timmy’s back for a moment before he got up and pulled out, the boys collapsed on the floor. Half naked and debauched. 

“You’re amazing.” Armie spoke to the ceiling, still out of breathe.

“Please. You did all the work.” Tim countered rolling onto his side to trace a finger along Armies jawline. 

Armie turned to face his nurse. “Whatever. You wore that plug all day. That’s the hottest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

“Half day, but it was nothing.” Timmy shrugged his face. “I’d do it again.” 

“Would you?” Armie asked intrigued. “You’re gonna get me in trouble.” 

Rolling onto his stomach, kicking his legs in the air. “If you get in trouble does that mean I get to spank you?” 

Armie laughed and wrestled him on top of his body. Timmy leaning down to kiss his cheek and jaw and lips. Taking his time with each.

“I think we need to have a talk, clothed.” Armie said.

“Agreed, but how about tomorrow? We still have a lot of work to get done.” Timmy pushed off Armie to dress.

“I...I just want to at least say that it’s more than sex for me and I hope it is for you too.” Standing up to follow Tim’s lead. 

Timmy laid a hand upon his chest, fully clothed now, looking sweetly into his eyes. “Armie, I’ve been in love with you for over a year. It’s more than sex for me too.” 

Kissing him hard, Armie smiled wide. “I love you too. You have to know, all this time I’ve been silently pining away for you. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“Good lord.” Timmy’s head fell onto Armies solid chest. “You’re literally a dream come true. You don’t need to apologize, I’m just glad we made it here. We’ll talk more later, okay? Now we work.” Timmy’s eyes firm.

“Yes, sir.” Armie nodded playfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t speak French, but Google translate apparently does. 
> 
> I didn’t spend a lot of editing time on this one. Sorry if you spot mistakes!

The clinic opened at 8am, but the staff were scheduled at 730. Except for Armie, who always got there at 7, needing the extra time to get his head on straight before he took command of the clinic.

At 6am that morning, he was still laying in bed when he received a text from Timmy. 

From Timmy: Don’t touch your cock this morning, or there will be consequences. 

Holy shit. His dick twitched and now more than ever he wanted to grab ahold of it. He considered it momentarily, excited to see just what sort of consequence Tim had in mind. But he would be good, he wanted to be good. 

To Timmy: That’s not fair, what if I already have?

From Timmy: Well I’ll know for sure when I see you and if you don’t preform for my liking...tsk tsk. 

Armie was even more excited to get to work now that his nurse had a surprise for him. He showered and chose his suit, a grey and blue color scheme, ate his oatmeal and ran out the door. 

He went to his office, not bothering to turn on the lights through the building. Sitting down, he began going through his emails. A few minutes into the task, Tim walked in, startling Armie with his stealthiness.

“Shit!” His hand to his chest. “You scared me.” 

“Open your pants. Get your dick out for me.” Timmy instructed while taking off his scarf and jacket. 

Armies eyes darkened and he hastily undid his pants, freeing his half hard cock. 

“Stroke it.” Timmy said, taking his shoes off and shimmying out of his scrub pants. 

Sitting at his desk, Armie slowly jerked himself, watching Timmy’s elegant movements. 

“Faster, Dr. Hammer.” Timmy purred while peeling his briefs down, letting them hit the floor. “Are you hard enough for me?”

“Yes.” He nodded, beginning to stand.

“Sit.” Timmy’s words forceful, Armie falling back down into his chair at their strength. 

“Let’s find out if you were a bad boy or not.” His voice sultry as he walked around the desk to stand in front of his boss. Licking his lips, he turned so his back was to Armie. He reached for the armrests behind him, spread his legs and lowered himself. 

Armies now rigid cock breached Timmy’s prepped hole, wet and warm as he impaled himself. Both men moaning at the sensation. 

Timmy turned his head. “I spent the morning opening myself up for you.” He began rocking. “Using my fingers, my toys, thinking of you.” 

“Oh god baby.” Armie whimpered. “You’re so fucking tight, so perfect.” Enjoying the swing of Timmy’s hips.

Timmy started bouncing hard and high, putting his whole body into it. “You’re so fucking big.” He growled, setting a quick and relentless pace. Slamming his hips down with intensity, making sure every single inch of his man was inside of him.

Armie held onto Timmy’s small waist, guiding him, tightening his grip to help lower and raise his little sex kitten. 

“You take my cock so good. Bouncing up and down on daddy like a good little boy, huh?” Armie bit at Tim’s clothed covered back, desperate for more contact. 

The words going and actions went straight to Timmys dick. “Touch me.” He was losing control. 

Armies arm reached around until he found Timmy’s hard length, slapping around on its own. He began skillfully pumping away as Tim changed tactics. Grinding his hips, short and hard downward thrusts. 

Screaming out, Timmy’s warm seed shot out onto his chest. His body convulsed, Armies strong hands spreading across his belly and chest, gliding through his slick fluids. Taking over, he begun violently thrusting up into Timmy’s limp figure. Within seconds Armie was moaning through his own orgasm. Timmy’s used hole contracting around him, squeezing the cum from his spent cock. 

With burning, aching muscles, Tim stood. Legs shaky, he grabbed tissues off the desk to do some quick cleanup before getting dressed as if nothing had happened. 

Armie buttoned up his slacks. “That’s one hell of a way to start the day.” He went to Timmy, hands resting on his dainty hips. “Did I pass your little test?” 

Timmy smirked. “With flying colors.” Raising up for a sweet kiss, Tim smiled. “So, whats a Guy gotta do to get asked out on a date?”

“Hmm...lets see, well I haven’t gotten a blow job from you yet?” Straining to keep a straight face. 

Tim punched him in shoulder with enough force to cause Armie to yelp and rub it. “Hey! What happened to my delicate little kitten?” 

Playfully grabbing a fistful of shirt and tie, Timmy yanked Armie down to his level. “I am not delicate or little.”

“But you are a kitten huh?” Armie grinned.

“Mmm...I can be rather feisty.” Shrugging, he raked his fingers down Armies cheek and chin. “Don’t make me beg.” 

“I like it when you beg.” He whispered.

Without hesitation, Timmy’s teeth clamped down onto Armies bottom lip, lightly pulling and sucking. His eyes daring him to push farther, before licking the invisible wound and letting go.

“Dinner? Tonight after work?” His boss asked happily.

“No.” Tim answered turning away.

“What?” 

“Dinner Saturday.” He countered. “I’m not about to go on our first date wearing my scrubs and all tired from working all day.”

“I have the kids this weekend.” Armie said regretfully. “What about an early lunch on Saturday before I pick them up?”

“Sounds perfect!” Tim smiled and left his office to begin his morning work routine. 

 

It was nearly the end of the work day, they only had a couple patients to go. Timothee was rooming a rather angry middle aged woman. She was fighting him on everything and he was losing his patience. 

“Let’s get your temperature.” He said raising the thermometer to her ear. 

“Why, I’m not sick? You don’t need to do that if I’m not sick.” 

“It important to have a record of all your vital signs. In case you do get sick, we can compare, know where your baseline is at.” He rattled off.

“Fine.” She shifted her head for him. 

“What brings you in today?” He asked.

“Why do I gotta tell you? I told the receptionist. I don’t need to tell you too, bet the doctor is gonna ask me the same damn thing. How about you just run and fetch him. Cut out the middle man.” 

“Sure thing.” He left the room, headed straight to his boss’s office. 

“The bitch in room 3 is ready.” He grumbled. 

“What happened?” Concern written on his face. 

“Oh, I’m just the middle man and whatnot. She had an attitude with me from the start. Whatever. Have fun.” He went back to his station. 

 

When Armie walked into the room, his patient was all smiles. “How can I help you today?” He asked, turning up the charm. 

They went over her issues, Dr. Hammer gave her some recommendations and was just about to leave the room when she stopped him. 

“Can I have you put a note in my file?” She asked a little hesitant. 

“Sure thing.” He opened her chart back up.

“The next time I come in, I’d rather somebody else tend to me before you, I want a different nurse.” 

“Is there a problem with my nurses work?” He asked thrown. 

“It’s more personal.” She explained.

“Him and I are a team here, it’s a little complicated to have a different nurse assigned to you. Our nurses work directly under a designated doctor. However, if you lodge a formal complaint, I might be able to figure out an alternative.”

“Listen, I’ve seen him around before. He’s come into my store and I just didn’t appreciate his behavior.” 

“Was he rude or disrespectful?” Armie tried getting something out of her.

“He was with a man, they were obviously together. He was flaunting it, in my place of business and I don’t condone that sort of lifestyle. I’d feel more comfortable with someone else.”

Armie stood and opened the door to leave. Looking back first. “Then you’ll be more comfortable with a different doctor.” 

She came after him as he neared the nurses station. 

“That’s not what I’m saying, you’re a great doctor.” 

The nurses had taken notice, discreetly watching the two. 

“You have 30 days to find a new physician. I’ll be sending out a formal termination letter today.” 

“Seriously?” Her hands on her hips. “I just want a different nurse. I’m allowed to not like people.” 

“It’s more than just not liking someone and you now it.” He hissed.

“Well if he were normal it wouldn’t be an issue. Why am I being punished?” She hissed right back.

“I’m gay.” He was done with this. 

“That’s ridiculous, I’ve met your wife at the grocery store, remember?” She was so smug.

Holding up his naked ring finger. “Divorced. Because I’m gay.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Don’t care. I’m terminating you from my clinic. Have a nice day.” He walked off.

 

The nurses were all stunned, not saying anything until the patient left. This was the best office gossip there’d been in awhile. 

“Is he really gay?” Soairse asked quietly. Looking to her friend. “Timmy, did you know?” 

They were all staring expectantly at him. An alarm going off in his brain. Him and Armie hadn’t discussed coming out to the office, but he figured it probably wasn’t a good idea just yet. “I don’t know.”

“Seriously? Don’t you have some gaydar or some shit?” Asked Abel.

“It’s not like a science. Some people are just more obvious about it.” Timmy said. 

“Maybe he was lying.” Saoirse commented.

“Maybe.” He hummed, pretending to focus on his work. 

“You have to find out.” She pushed. “I’m so curious!”

“Yeah Yeah.” Timmy said leaving his desk. Needing to escape, he went to Armies office. Keeping the door open, not wanting to appear suspicious. 

“I feel weird.” He said sitting down with a worried face. 

“You’re gonna have to elaborate a little.” Armie eyed him.

“They’re all asking you and I denied knowing anything and now I feel all guilty and two-faced. Weird, I feel weird.” He was starting to panic.

“Calm down, first of all.” Armie said folding his hands on his desk. To anyone walking by, he was having a professional conversation with an employee. “We can’t come out to them just yet, it’s too soon. My divorce isn’t even finalized. I’ll take the heat from everyone when we do come clean, okay?”

“They’re still gonna feel betrayed by me.” His expression solemn. 

“They’ll understand.” 

Changing gears, Timmy asked about the outburst. “What happened with her anyway?”

“She’s just a homophobic asshole is all.” 

“I don’t get it, what set her off?” 

“She saw you outside of here with some guy apparently.”

Timmy blinked, suddenly feeling preyed upon and vulnerable. Knowing that someone had judged him at some random point, obliviously going about his day, having no clue. 

“Don’t let her get to you, okay?” Armie could see his struggle.

“It’s not fair. I was just out there living my life and because of that it caused a big scene at my work. You lost a patient because of me.” He felt bad about the whole thing.

“Her thinking is backwards, you did nothing wrong. I don’t care to treat anyone like her.” Reassuring him that it really was going to be okay.

“You’re not supposed to say things like that. You took an oath for Christ’s sake!” Timmy rolled his eyes to the side, breaking a smile.

“If she’s dying in the street, I’ll help her. How’s that?” Armie smiled back.

“A real hero.” Talking to Armie about all this was helping. 

“I’d kiss you if I could.” Armie whispered in that deep voice of his.

“I’d let you.” 

Armie smirked. “Of course you would. I’m a very handsome doctor.” 

“Oh my god. I’m going now, before your head gets any bigger.” Timmy said rising from the chair. 

“I could make a joke right now, but I’m a respectable professional.” His eyes feigning seriousness.

Timmy let out a long breathe, shaking his head as he left. 

 

Saturday morning, Tim received a text from his boyfriend. It felt pretty amazing to be able to say that, even if it had to be a secret to half the world. Okay, maybe just the employees at the clinic, but it felt like a lot of people. 

From Armie: Wanna meet for brunch instead? La Petite Provence? 10?

To Armie: You are bold choosing an American French Restaurant. I’ll be there. 

From Armie: It’s a boulangerie, for your information. 

To Armie: I’d like to hear you say that to my face. Also, for your information -it’s still a restaurant.

From Armie: And have you laugh at my terrible French accent? I think not. I’ve never heard you speak French, I figure this is my chance!

 

Choosing a booth near the back, Tim felt confident and slid in next to his date, who smiled. They ordered various pastries to share as well as cappuccinos. A low hum surrounded them from the small crowd of customers. Cliche music from France played overhead, probably on some eternal loop that drives the workers insane. 

“Thanks for meeting me early. Liz needs me to take the kids a little earlier.” 

“No problem. I’m flexible.” He wriggled his eyebrows and Armie bumped shoulders with him.

“Seriously though. I hate changing things last minute with you. I know kids can be tough on relationships and I just want to make it as easy on you as possible.” His worry over the whole situation was seeping through his words.

“Hey, your kids will never be a problem in our relationship. You don’t ever need to worry about that, okay?”

“Thanks for being so understanding.” Armie leaned in to kiss his cheekbone, just below his eye. Timmy blushed at the tender gesture. 

“Mmm...Try this one.” Armie said with his mouth full, flakes coating his lips. He lifted the pastry to Tim’s mouth. 

Timmy’s mouth opened, inviting in the crumbling pastry. Locking eyes as he chewed on the bread. Swallowing, his face brightened. “That’s fucking amazing!” 

“Better than France?” 

“Hell yeah! I think that’s the best fuckin’ pastry I’ve ever had.” He giggled, grabbing for another bite. 

“Say it in French.” Armie said lowly.

“C'est la meilleure pâtisserie que j'ai jamais eu.” The words effortlessly flowed from his lips. 

“That’s...incredibly sexy.” Armie gulped, turned on. 

Timmy’s hand sought Armies thigh, squeezing it, slowly moving to his inseam. 

“Je veux te faire sentir bien, mon amour.” Timmy whispered. -I want to make you feel good, my love. 

Armies breathe quickened. Not having a clue what his young lover was saying, but loving the sound of his voice and where his hand was going. He felt pressure on his hardening cock as Tim began rubbing him through his pants. 

“Je veux te voir te séparer, alors que je te fais plaisir sous la table, devant tout le monde.” - I want to watch you come apart, while I pleasure you in front of everyone.  
He continued rubbing harder and faster, whispering into Armies ear, tongue reaching out to suck on his earlobe. 

“Fuck Tim, I’m going to cum in my pants if you don’t stop.” Armie whined, squirming a little. 

“Notre sale petit secret.” Timmy moaned. -Our little secret. “Cum for me, baby, please.” 

Their eyes met and the fire Armie saw staring back at him caused him to lose control, coating the inside of his briefs. He grabbed onto the table top, biting his bottom lip to prevent any suspicious sounds from escaping.

Timmy met his lips in a searing kiss. “That was beautiful. You’re so incredibly beautiful.” He grabbed the napkins off the table and shoved them towards Armies lap and they both giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, apologies for any mistakes!

2 months later....

 

Sunday morning Armie had to go into the clinic, though it was closed, the work for him never stopped. It would only take 30 minutes or so,Tim tagged along so they could grab breakfast afterwards. Armie had moved into his own apartment a few weeks ago and Tim was sleeping over regularly. 

Tim was lounging in the chair across from his boyfriend, playing on his phone while the boss did his thing.

“Should be done in like five minutes, sorry it’s taking so long.” Armie said, feeling a little guilty. 

“I don’t mind.” Timmy sat up. “Meet me out there when your done, k?” Slapping his hands on his thighs, he got up and left the room.

 

Armie switched off the light in his office and headed down the hallway towards the nurses station. Looking around, he didn’t see Timmy in the darkened clinic. 

“Tim? ....Timmy?” His eyes caught a light coming from one of the exam rooms. Making his way to the door, he slowly pushed it open. 

Laying on the exam table, naked with his legs spread open in stirrups, was Timmy. His hand idly playing with himself. His tight hole on display at the end of the table. Making eye contact, he spoke. “Doctor Hammer, good to see you again. I’m ready for my exam.”

Armie rubbed his hands together, getting in character. “You too, Timothee.” He went to the counter, opened the top drawer to pull out the KY jelly. Snapping his latex gloves in place, he turned to his patient. 

“When was your last examination, Timmy?” Doctor Hammer placed a comforting hand on his bare knee. 

“I’ve never had one.” Timmy said shyly while on his back. One arm resting under his head, the other lazily stroking his half hard dick. 

Armie slowly slid his gloved hand up Timmy’s inner thigh. “Have you ever been...touched here, Timmy?” His fingers grazing over the pink little pucker, causing a flutter. 

“No, Doctor.” Timmy swallowed.

Armie stood back, applying lube to his gloved digit. “Don’t be nervous, Timmy.” His finger applied gentle pressure, circling Tim’s entrance. “I’m gonna take good care of you. How does this feel?” 

“It...it feels okay.” Tim’s faux nervous lie. 

“I’m going to push it inside now, okay?” While one hand cupped his thigh, his finger breached his hole. 

Hissing at the intrusion. Timmy pretended to be scared, biting his lip.

“It’s okay. Don’t fight it, just relax.” Armie said rubbing his leg. “That’s it, take it all in. I need to make sure everything is working properly.” 

Timmy nodded. 

Plunging and twisting his finger in and out several times, Armie retracted it to add more lube. “This time I’m going to insert two fingers, it might hurt a little.” 

Tim continued stroking his cock, almost fully erect. Armie stretching his hole with care. 

“Keep playing with yourself, just like that, you’re doing a great job. Don’t be afraid to work yourself a little harder, it will feel much better if you do.” 

Timmy pumped his cock a little faster, gripped a little tighter. 

With two fingers twisting around Timmy’s insides, Armie made the final plunge to reach that hidden bundle of nerves. Timmy jumped, flushing crimson.

“What was that?” He asked ever so innocently.

“That was your prostate, Timmy. I need to check it thoroughly. I’m gonna add another finger for a better examination.” Timmy nodded in acceptance.

Three fingers deep, Armie began hitting Timmy’s tight little bundle over and over. Working him into a fever. Timmy jerked himself quick and sure, head straining to watch the doctors fingers plunging in and out. 

“Oh god.” Timmy squeaked, shaking his head. “It’s too much, too much, please Doctor Hammer.” Timmy the patient was scared to embarrass himself in front of the doctor. 

Armie unbuttoned his pants. “There’s one more part to the exam, Timmy. I need to be sure that everything is working like it should. I’m going to fill you up with something bigger, make sure you can stretch out nice a good, like all the other good little boys.”

“I don’t think I can take much more.” His voice small.

“Trust me, Timmy. I’m a Doctor.” He plunged into his patients open hole, jamming it in and out, in and out. His concentrated thrusts unwavering against that sweet spot deep in his boy. 

Timmy’s hand left his cock and head, in favor of the sides of the exam bed. He was being turned inside out, almost falling off the table from the force of his doctors abuse. His cock was leaking pre cum all over his small tummy. 

“Oh god, it’s happening.” Timmy panted. 

“Good boy, let it out, let me see.” Armie grunted.

“I don’t want to.” His face contorted in pain from holding back. “I need your help, Doctor Hammer.” 

His hand shot out and grabbed the bouncing cock. Squeezing and pumping. “I need to see it, Timmy. Show me your seed, baby boy.” 

Tim sprayed his warm jizz across his tummy and up his chest, letting out cute little whimpers. 

“That’s my good boy.” Armie ground out, watching the show. His own thrusting began sputtering out of control as he let loose his own cum, deep inside little Timmy. 

 

After cleaning up and making sure the room looked impeccable, the boys made their way out of the clinic. Before they got far, the clearing of a throat caused them both to jump. 

“Hello boys.” Luca was sitting in the waiting room. Obviously waiting for them. 

“Luca!” Armie yelped while Timmy shyed away as much as possible, turning beet red. 

“How much did you hear?” Armie asked, looking only a tad embarrassed. 

“Perhaps enough, but maybe not enough.” He shrugged. “That’s purely for selfish reasons though.” He sighed and chuckled. “I knew I was right about you, Timmy.”

“What?” Tim’s face confused and still mortified.

“You are adventurous, have great spirit. I am perhaps a little jealous, yes.” 

“I’d appreciate it if we never spoke of this again.” Armie threw out there somewhat awkwardly.

“Oh, of course. You don’t need to worry about that. You know this.” Luca said. “However, I am one of ten people with a key to this place, maybe be thankful it was me here this time.” A light warning to be careful. “Because I sure am.” He teased, this would fuel his fantasies for a long time. 

 

“No more sex at the clinic.” Tim said firmly as they walked through the streets for breakfast. 

“We can just be more careful.” Armie said not wanting to give up their work adventures.

“No.” Tim was not going to budge. Having Luca be a witness to their sexcapades was too much. He’d never be able to look him in the eye again. 

“It was just Luca, he’s cool. You can trust him.” 

“Not the point. What if it was Greta? Or one of the other doctors. We could get in a lot of trouble, you could lose the clinic...probably. I mean, I don’t actually know, but we just shouldn’t anymore.” 

“Okay, you’re right. It’s too risky.” Armie sighed. Pulling Timmy close to him by the waist as they walked along. 

“Besides, you got your new place now. We can have all the freaky fun sex there, safely away from all our colleagues.” He snuggled into his boyfriends embrace. 

 

The men were able to make it a full 3 months without any office shenanigans. Armie had been gone on a family vacation with Elizabeth and the kids. At first Tim was a bit put off by the event, but they FaceTimed everyday. Tim even spoke to Liz and the kids a couple of times. In the end he didn’t feel threatened by it, but happy they could all get along. 

It was Armies first day back at the clinic after being gone for 5 days. Timmy had walked into his office to the the most delectable looking ass. There he was, skin tight tan slacks, lightly colored plaid buttoned down tucked in. Brown leather belt that Timmy wanted to snap against the very ass it hugged. 

Armie was reaching to the top of his bookshelf, looking for something unimportant. Arms stretched high, elongating his already giant frame. Tim went straight to him, wrap his arms around the solid man, slim fingers raking up and down his torso. Pressing his whole body into his lovers. Smelling the perfect mix of man and cologne. “I wanna fuck you so bad.” 

Armie turned around in his arms, wrapping him up. “I missed you so much.” Armie said breathing Timothee in as he captured his lips in a biting kiss. 

“I really really want to fuck you, baby.” Timmy growled, grabbing Armie by the collar of his shirt. 

Armie groaned, rubbing himself against his boyfriend. “I want nothing more than to let you have your way with me, but that’s against the rules, my dear.”

Timmy’s hands roamed across Armies strong back, down to his round ass. Purring seductively, Tim tried to reason. “We said no sex, right? So maybe I don’t fuck your ass, maybe I fuck your pretty mouth.” 

Looking to the door, Armie figures they had a good 15 minutes before anyone else arrived for work. He just about ran to shut the door while Tim pushed down his scrubs and freed himself. Armie rushes back to Timmy, going straight to his knees, mouth open. 

Hovering over his beast of a lover, Tim jerked himself, head of his cock resting on Armies pink lips. “Are you gonna be good and take it all? Drink every last drop I pump into you?”

“Yes.” His eager reply making Timmy smile. 

“Open wide, baby.” Tim commanded and thrust his dick inside the warm, wet entrance. Hitting the back of Armies throat, making him gag and squint his lustfilled eyes.

Timmy had a fistful of blonde hair, pulling Armies head into every thrust. “You take it so good, baby. Such a perfect mouth on you.” 

Armie moaned, the vibrations causing Timmy to whimper. “Fuck, your gonna make me cum.” Each thrust inward, Armie gaged and coughed, tears were pooling in the corner of his eyes. 

“Haha! I bet Abel woulda loved that!” Saoirses voice echoed down the hall.

Tim’s head shot to the door. People were already here, what the fuck? He pulled his rock hard member from Armies mouth, a trail of saliva dripping. 

“Fuck!” Armie hissed, wiping his mouth. He looked to Tim’s tented scrubs. “Sorry.” He sympathized, knowing how close he was.

Footsteps were getting closer. 

Armie pushes Timmy to his desk chair. “What are you doing?” Timmy quietly asked.

“Hiding your obvious erection.” Duh. Tim sat just as Saoirse entered. He immediately pretended to be looking at something on the computers home screen. 

“Welcome back Dr. Hammer.” She said smiling. “Hey Timmy, your early.” 

“Oh yeah, I wanted to get Dr. Hammer up to speed on everything.” Okay, that was pretty cool and casual he thought. Good. Everything was okay. 

“It’s good to know you guys can hold the place down while I’m away.” Armie added with that charismatic smile of his. 

“Of course! Well, I’ll see you out there Tim.” She said, taking her leave. 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Timmy muttered dropping his head to the desk. 

“I guess we should expand the rule to no blowjobs either.” Armie commented. 

Timmy looked up at Armie, his eyes angry frustrated little slits. He hissed out. “You’re meeting me at my apartment during lunch and finishing this.” 

“My pleasure, Mr Chalamet.” He leant down for a chaste kiss. 

 

Tim and Armie were getting good at the domesticity. Mostly they spent their time at Armies, it was bigger and nicer. Cooking and cleaning together in sync with one another.  
“There’s a conference I need to attend next month in San Francisco.” Armie said while stirring the pasta. 

“How long will you be gone for?” Timmy asked while setting the table. The kids would be here soon for their weekend with dad and they both wanted everything to be good and ready. Timmy was still new to the family dynamic and didn’t want any hiccups.

“A week.” He braced himself for Tim’s disapproval. Studying the pasta very closely. 

“An entire week!” Timmy whined as he twirled about the kitchen. “You were just gone for a week!”

“Tim, that was like 3 months ago.” He looked at his pouting boy. “Baby, it’ll be okay.” 

“I know.” Tim’s said stubbornly. “I’ll just miss you is all.” He picked at the washcloth after wiping his hands. Stepping closer and resting his forehead on Armies shoulder.

Armie wrapped him in his arms, kissing his forehead. “I’ll miss you too.” 

A knock at the door broke them apart. Armie went to let them in. 

“Hi guys!” His giant arms enveloping his kids. Harper giggled, while Ford tolerated it. “Hi Liz.” 

“Smells good.” Elizabeth smiled and hugged him. “Hey Tim! I heard your family is coming to visit soon.” 

“Hey Liz.” He said while accepting a hug. “Yeah, they’ll be here in a couple weeks.”

“Meeting the parents!” She nudged Armie with her elbow. 

“He’s super nervous.” Timmy told her. “Afraid they’re going to speak French around him, talk behind his back.” Raising his eyebrows as if it were crazy to think that. 

She waved a hand. “It’ll be Fine, I’m sure they’re lovey people, they made you after all.” 

Timmy blushed. “Thanks. It will all work out just fine, he’s just overreacting.”

“Am not.” Armie butted in. 

“Whatever.” Liz rolled her eyes. “I’m outta here. I’ll see you guys on Sunday.” Giving the kids hugs and kisses, she left the happy little family to their dinner. 

 

For the two weeks that Tim’s parents and sister were visiting, everything went smoothly. Just as Timothee had suspected. Tim had taken a few days off work to spend as much time as possible with them, while Armie kept to his schedule. They all had dinner together most nights, but Armie was pretty busy. He didn’t want Tim to have to stay late while his family was in town. 

On one of their last nights during dinner, Timmy’s dad invited Armie to France the next time Tim came. It almost made him cry, he had never felt so welcome. They had hadn’t spent a huge amount of time together over the last couple weeks and they were so warm and genuine. Then he felt guilt. Tim would never be welcomed in his family and it broke his heart. 

“Thank you so much, I will absolutely take you up on that.” He said most sincere, trying to not to choke up.

“We can see that you two mean a great deal to one another. Our home is your home, please come visit us, whenever you can.” Nicole spoke, patting his arm. 

“Can we eat now and lay off the mushy?” Pauline chimed in breaking the moment, causing a chorus of laughter. 

After dinner, they walked around looking at shops. Timmy and Armie holding hands. Tim leaned in and up, whispering in Armies ear. “See, I told you. Nothing to worry about.” His smile was the sweetest thing Armie had ever seen. 

 

“Okay, I have to go now. Im gonna miss my plane.” Armie urged as Timmy continued to grope his ass at the door. Timothee had been extra frisky all night and morning, as much as he loved it, he did have a job to do.

“Just one quick blowjob for the road.” Tim tried, putting on his best pout.

“We’ve both already had blowjobs this morning and sex. Baby, I love your enthusiasm, but I have to go. My Uber is waiting out there.” 

“Fine, Fine.” Timmy surrendered, letting go of his firm backside. “I love you.” 

“I love you more.” Armie ran his hands up and down Timmy thin arms. “Why don’t you keep my bed warm while I’m away?”

“You want me to stay here while you’re at your conference?” 

“Yeah, it would be nice to come home to your smell everywhere.” He smiled thinking about it.

“I won’t shower the entire time then.” Timmy joked.

“Good, you know I like my boy dirty.” Armie growled, bending down for one last goodbye kiss.

 

Timmy was laying in Armies bed, sheet around his waist, bare chested. Laptop on his hips, Skyping with Armie. His hands clasped on his concaved chest. He was sleepy and ready for bed, but Armie had just gotten out of a lecture and was ready to talk his ear off.

“It felt so good to be surrounded by doctors who studied the same things as me. You know, sometimes I regret opening up my own private practice. I miss the excitement of sports medicine.”

“Am I not exciting enough for you Dr. Hammer?” Timmy teased with a salacious grin. 

“You are plenty exciting, but in a very different way.” 

“Good.” Tim was pleased.

“So, I met this guy who’s going to be working with the Seattle Seahawks next season. He’s going to be writing a feature on football injuries and how we treat them, on and off the field. He asked if I would want to get involved, he’d put my name on it, like 50/50.” He was bubbling with energy.

“That sounds awesome! What does it entail though? Seattle? Would you leave the clinic?” Tim tried to keep worry from his voice.

“I mean, yeah. I’d probably have to spend some time there. I wouldn’t abandon the practice, just take a short leave of absence. The medical board would grant me the request for the purpose of getting published, I’m sure. There’s a lot of fine print to work out, but to work with the NFL on something is like a dream.”

“It sounds like a really great opportunity. I’m really proud of you.” He tried to be happy about it, but he was nervous about Armie being gone for long. When he was close, Timmy had control, could keep him nice and fucked out of his mind. His boyfriend was a catch, could easily have anyone he wanted, Tim felt crazy lucky that a God of a man wanted him, would It last though, survive long distance?

“I love you. I know you’re concerned, but I promise we can work around it. It would only be like a month. I won’t stay any extra time, just long enough to do the research and help write the feature.” Trying to dispell any ill feelings of his boyfriends.

“When will you guys be starting?” 

“Probably not for another couple months.”

Timmy nodded. “I’m sorry, I’m trying to be more excited for you. I’m just being selfish, I hate this - being away from you.”

“Let’s talk more when I get back, okay? I won’t say yes until we talk everything through. I hate that I’m the reason for that frown right now. You’re my happiness, Tim. If you’re not happy, then I’m not happy.” 

“Okay, we’ll talk more later. I am really happy you’re enjoying the conference though.” Timmy said sincerely. Seeing Armie smile is all Tim ever wants.

 

Timmy was waiting in the crowds at the airport. This past week had been tough on them, even though Armie had been thrilled about every aspect of the conference, Tim felt uneasy, a little left behind. Armie had mentioned regret at starting the clinic and as time went on, Tim couldn’t help but feel like he was holding Armie back in some way. Maybe he was just a stepping stone. Armie was now publicly out as a gay man, maybe he wanted to be out of his old life too. Timmy wasn’t about ready to let go without a fight though. 

He spotted his giant of a boyfriend making his way towards him with his bag hanging off one shoulder, phone in the other hand. Their eyes met and they broke out in matching grins. Tim quickly crossed the space between and hopped into his lovers arms. Armie spun him around, kissing him hard. 

“I missed you so much, baby.” Armie murmured.

“Me too.” Timmy cooed. “Let’s get outta here. I have things planned for you.” 

“What kind of things?” Armies hand tightening on Timmy’s waist.

“Very dirty, inappropriate things.” Tim said from his tip toes. 

 

After several hours of a mixture of love making and filthy fucking, the boys took a nap in bed, wrapped in each other’s embrace. Timmy woke first, tracing patterns into Armies tanned bicep, studying his sleeping features. 

“What are you staring at?” Armies sleep laced voice startled Tim.

“Only the most beautiful man ever.” Timmy swooned. He was over the moon to have his man back.

Armie smiled. “How is that possible when you hold that title?” He opened his eyes, shining with love. 

Armies phone vibrated on the night stand. Timmy picked it up, glancing at the screen. “Who’s Harry?” 

“The Doctor I’m going to be working on that article with.” 

“Hey Harry.” Armie answered the call.

“Wait, What? That’s so soon.” Armies shocked tone caused Timmy to tense. “No, I haven’t talked to Tim yet, I will.”

“Yeah, that’s good news. I’ll still have to bring on a doctor to replace myself if I go. There’s no way I could get there that soon though.” 

“Okay, Yeah. Sounds great man. I’ll call you later.”

The silence was deafening. 

“The Seahawks coach wants us to start following the team around now before the season starts, really get to know the players.” Armie explained. “I know we haven’t had a chance to talk about everything.” He paused. 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not going to say you can’t go.” Timmys heart sunk. “Listen, I’m not excited about you leaving, but I’m excited that you have this opportunity. I don’t want you to have any regrets, so don’t worry about me and my sour moods that are bound to pop up until you return to me. I want this for you, I really do.”

Armie let out a long exhale. Relief that Tim was on board. “I love you so much. I wish I could take you with me. As much as I want this, it’s going to be so hard to be away from you. I’ll make sure we talk everyday and I’ll come back to visit a couple times. Maybe you can come out to visit for a few days too.”

“Is it still only gonna be a month?.” Timmy questioned, confused.

“Now that we’re going early, it will probably be more like 2-3 months. We’re gonna cover pre season and then part of the actual season. It’s hard to put an set timeline on it.”

Timmy got out of bed, suddenly needing to move around. “Okay.”

“Timmy, baby.” Armie got up to wrap him up, but Timmy side stepped him. 

“You just got back and now you’re getting ready to leave again. You’re hiring a doctor to take your place, a doctor that I’m going to have to work for. I just...I’m sorry, it’s a lot to process right now. I’m trying to be happy for you, but I’m worried. I’m worried and work, about us.” Timmy looked to Armie scared.

“You have no need to be worried, even if I’m not right here, I’m with you. You’re always on my mind. If you feel this uncomfortable about it, I can turn it down. My priority is you, always.”

“No, and have you resent me? I don’t think so. I don’t want to hold you back from anything, okay? So just do this and come home to me, okay?” Timmy tried keeping the tears in, but they were about to slip out. He let Armie embrace him. Both men holding on fiercely. Sniffling into his chest, creating a wet mess. “I wish I could hide away in your suitcase like a stowaway.” 

“We can try, you’d probably fit.” Armie rubbed soothing circles into his back, while Tim punched his chest. 

“I’m not THAT little.” He chuckled, Armies face disagreeing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ‘angst’ tag starts to really come into play here. 
> 
> I didn’t spend a lot of time editing, hope there’s not too many mistakes.

Tim was sitting at his desk in utter misery, it had only been three days into the new doctors shift. Armie had left Sunday night for Seattle to meet up with Harry for their endeavor and Tim was stuck here by himself. 

Doctor Gomez was a terrible interm doctor. Tim couldn’t understand how Armie could have hired her on. She pushed any work she didnt wanted to be bothered with onto other people. For every nice thing she said to someone, there was some underlining insult, or a backhanded compliment. She was young and beautiful and most people just let her get away with whatever she wanted. 

On her first day, right after Timmy had gone and introduced himself properly - they had met briefly during her tour- she told him her coffee order. He politely informed her that he was her nurse, not personal assistant. She said it was the same thing, told him he was wasting time standing around. Coffee. Now. Timmy tried getting on her good side, but it seemed futile.

 

Dr. Gomez came up to his desk and rattled off instructions. “I need these labs drawn, have her go to Quest for them. I told her you’d print her some directions.” 

“I could just draw her blood now, save her the trip.” 

“Oh, she’s a little nervous. I told her if that’s the case we would send her to the professionals.” 

“I am a professional.” Timmy was dumbfounded.

“You know what I mean.” She waved her hand and walked off to Armies office, her office. 

“Ouch.” Abel said sucking the last of drink down.

“Is she serious?” Tim couldn’t believe this shit. 

 

A few hours later, Timmy went to inform her of her patients arrival. She was sitting at the desk, on her phone smiling at whatever she was looking at. Tim cleared his throat. 

“Oh hey, Timmy.” She smiled while chomping on her gum. “Dr. Hammer seems to be having fun in Seattle.” She flashes her phone to him so quickly he couldn’t even see what she was showing him.

“What?” 

Getting up and getting closer to Tim, she showed him the picture. “My friend Harry is the one doing the little Seahawks gig with him. Knowing Harry, he’s gonna try and get with him like, the whole time. Hammer is just his type.”

It was Harry’s instagram. Him and Armie were at a bar surrounded by a bunch of very good looking men, shots in hand. Harry’s arm was around his boyfriends shoulders. Armies smile was so bright. Timmy felt a surge of jealousy, but of course he couldn’t let that show. He’s pretty sure time slowed down to a snails pace for the remainder of the day.

 

Armie wouldn’t be able to skype with him until later in the evening, the time difference was a major wrench in their communication, so Tim paced around his small apartment. Moving stuff around as if he were cleaning, but not actually doing any cleaning. Time ticked by, until finally he heard the tell tale chimes from his laptop on the island. Sitting on the stool, he accepted the call with furrowed eyebrows.

“Baby!” Armie smiled. “It’s so good to see your face! Why do you look upset? What happened?” 

“So you went out last night drinking?” Timmy felt small, hunched over. He didn’t want to say anything, to start anything, it was like an involuntary action. 

“Yeah, after we got off Skype, Harry came by and we went out. It was fun.” Armie was confused why this would be an issue.

“I saw a picture on Instagram, you guys looked pretty chummy.” He’d never felt more insecure, being so far away, physically and now feeling emotional distance as well.

“Instagram? I didn’t post anything.” 

“Obviously. Harry did and you guys just looked really close. I didn’t like it, I guess.” Great, now it was out. He’s a jealous little bitch, can’t even handle a week without his boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry, baby. You have nothing to worry about. I love you.” Armie assured him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m feeling really insecure and just down right now. Dr. Gomez is borderline intolerable and you’re not here. I just...I don’t know.” He let out a long sigh. 

“Do you want me to talk with Dr. Gomez?”

“No, of course not! I’m not teachers pet.” He sighed, sitting straighter. Feeling a tiny bit better now they were actually speaking face to face.

“You kind of are.” Armie smirked.

“Thin ice right now, Dr. Hammer.” Timmy warned. 

“I’m sorry, I wish there was more I could do or say. Give it some time, okay? It will get better.”

Timmy nodded, arms crossed, hugging himself. “Tell me about your day. Tell me something good.”

Eventually Timmy fell asleep to Armies deep soothing voice, reciting a medical journal. 

 

As the following week had gone on, Armie was right, he had just needed to give it time. Timmy and his new doctor had got a better routine down, which was helpful. She still wasn’t a total peach to work with, but she’d do until Armie returned. 

It was nearing the end of the day, Tim was looking forward to his weekend. He planned on meeting up with some friends he hadn’t seen in awhile, go out for a couple drinks, catch up. He was in the middle of texting his buddy when Elizabeth came walking back to the nurses station, Harper and Ford in tow. 

“Timmy!” Liz said out of breathe.

“Hi, Elizabeth.” He looked around at his coworkers, seeing them watching him.

“Please tell me you can take the kids this weekend? I have to go to Denver for work, both my nanny and back up sitter are unavailable and obviously Armie is away. My parents and Armies parents are all busy, like seriously? At the same time? Anyways, Please, please, please?” Her smile wide and desperate. “I know it’s super last minute, I’m so sorry to have to spring this on you.”

“Uh...okay, sure.” He said and his coworkers all looked on questioning. “I’d love to spend the weekend with these little guys.” Focusing on the cute little ones in front of him.

“You’re a lifesaver! Just take them to Armies, you know their routine. I’ll go pick up some food and then we’ll be back in an hour to pick you up, sound okay?” 

“Yeah, of course.” He smiled. 

They left just as fast as they came. Timmy was afraid to turn around and face the lions den, but he did, slowly. 

“You’re a babysitter now?” Abel said.

“No, he’s not the babysitter.” Saoirse commented with a gleam in her eye. “How long has this been going on Timmy?”

“About 6 months.” No use in denying.

“What?” Abel asked confused. “I thought you liked dudes?”

“Timmy and Armie, not Timmy and Elizabeth.” Saoirse said with a smile. “I think it’s cute.” She shrugged going back to work.

“Ah, cool bro. Hammers a handsome dude, way to go, man.” Abel fist bumped him. 

“Thanks.” He was speechless. It was like, no big deal. He couldn’t believe it.

 

He had both kids in bed, reading them a story when Armie called to FaceTime them. 

“Daddy’s calling.” Timmy grinned at them while accepting the call.

“Daddy!” Harper beamed! “Timmy’s reading us a bedtime story! He does the voices too, yours are better, but his are good too.”

Armie chuckled. “You gotta give him time to get them all down, Hops. Daddy has read that story 1,000 times, takes practice.” 

“I know. He’s doing a good job.” She laid her head on Tim’s arm.

“How are you?” Armie asked Timmy. 

“We’re all great here. Harper ate all her dinner and Ford threw most of his on the ground, but I managed to sneak in a few bites.” Spoken like a proud parent. 

“You guys being good for Timmy?” Armie asked the kids.

“Yes, daddy!” Harper said, while Ford stared at the screen. 

“I miss you guys, my babies. All three of you.” He smiled at Tim.

“Timmy’s not a baby, daddy!” Harper laughed, which made everyone giggle.

After the kids went to bed, Armie and Tim FaceTimed in private. Armie thanking Timmy over and over again for being there for the kids. Timmy telling him over and over that he was happy to. The older man was harboring a large amount of guilt over the matter, but Timothee squashed it. Telling him, he’s allowed to have and pursue dreams. He wasn’t doing anything wrong and the kids were fine, Tim was fine. Life was good.

 

Another week went by with nightly Skype sessions with Armie. Though Tim ached to be touched, he was glad they could at least spend an hour or two with face to face contact before bed. Some times they jacked off together, sometimes they spoke and/or complained about their days. Then there were moments where they just went about their normal stuff, dishes or laundry, while keeping the line open, just to feel close.

Timmy sent Armie a text in the middle of his work day. 

To Armie: 10 pm Skype session. Don’t be late.

From Armie: That’s cutting it a little close, I might end up a little late.

To Armie: I will start without you. Trust me, you don’t want to miss this.

From Armie: I will do my best.

To Armie: Use your charm if need be. 

Then Timmy sent a picture of a very large dildo with a suction cup, it looked a little bigger than Armie himself. 

From Armie: Holy shit

To Armie: Like I said, don’t be late. If I had it my way, this would be in my ass as soon as I get home. 

From Armie: Please wait for me! 

To Armie: Around 930 I’ll start prepping myself. Starting with my fingers, then moving on to some of my smaller dildos, maybe even a vibrator. That monster is getting in me at 10 pm sharp, whether you’re here to watch or not.

 

At 9:59 pm the computer sitting on Tim’s dresser chimed. He was on his knees in front of it, an average sized butt plug sitting snug inside of him. The camera was aimed at a simple wooden dining chair. He answered the call, his face taking up most the screen. 

“You made it.” He breathed, clearly affected by all the teasing he’d put himself through.

“I’m in an Uber, 5 minutes away from my hotel.” Armie spoke quickly.

“You think that’s going to stop me?” Timmy purred. 

“Please, can we wait 5 minutes?” Armie begged. 

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll give you 5 minutes before I fully seat myself on that thing.” He moved his head, revealing the chair with the suction cup dildo sitting proudly. 

Armie would take what he could get, knowing he’d be rock hard before getting out of the car. Making it up to his room would be challenging, but he wasn’t going to miss a moment of this. 

Armie watched as Tim crawled over to the chair on his hands and knees. His plugged hole on display, stretched and ready for a beating. Armie wished he had a bigger screen for this, but his phone would have to do.

Resting one arm on the seat of the chair, Timmy reached behind him to wiggle the toy free, pulling it out slowly, inch by inch. A jar of lube sat on the ground beside him. Dipping his fingers in, he wrapped his hand around the giant silicone cock. Coating the entire length with gusto, all the while biting his lips and looking at the camera. 

With more lube on his fingers, he hiked his ass up for Armie to see him slide in and out of himself, rubbing his opened rim, generously coating himself before standing with one leg on each side of the chair, back to his audience. Hands holding onto the back of the wooden bars of the chair, he lowered himself just enough to meet the oversized tip. Rotating his hips, the head teasing his rim, before allowing entrance. Pushing down against it, there was a bit of resistance, he swallowed the entire rounded tip, his body was begging him for more, but he forced himself back off. 

“How much more time, baby?” Timmy’s voice wrecked.

“Two minutes.” Armies voiced hitched. His driver was pulling into the hotel parking lot. “You’re doing great, baby.” 

Timmy moaned at the praise. Seating himself further down the shaft, still halfway to go. Bouncing up and down, slowly, too slow. His body covered in a sheet of sweat, hair sticking to his face. “Armie.”

“Almost, baby. Keep bouncing, just like that.” Armie tore his way through the hotel lobby. Praying he’d get the elevator to himself. Thankfully he did. His hand went straight to his crotch, rubbing himself roughly through his pants, looking to the camera above him, not giving a single fuck who might be watching him, he needed the relief. His hips bucking into his hand with desperation. His eyes snapped back to his young lover. “You’re so fuckin’ sexy, Timmy.” Practically running out of the elevator and down the hall, fumbling for his key card, he finally made it inside his room. “Now, baby. Sit.” Dropping his pants, he groped at himself.

Timmy slid all the way down, ass cheeks flush with the chair. Letting out an animalistic groan that ripped through the speaker, his head fell back while one hand braced the seat, helping to lift him. His legs were trembling, his belly burned. He turned the chair for a better angle. Now Armie could see his profile, his ass swallowing the dildo and his hard as steel dick waving proudly in the air.

Armie propped his phone on the table and got on his knees, both hands on his cock. Eyes focused on Timmy’s body now bouncing up and down, 9, 10 inches being buried inside his boy. He was gasping and crying out, music to Armies ears.

“Touch yourself, Tim.” Armies deep voice commanded.

Timmy began stroking with one hand, the other still grabbing ahold the seat, now rocking back and forth, barely lifting up. The fake cock keeping his hole filled, continuously massaging his prostate. He couldn’t even see straight anymore.

“Fuck, Timmy.” Armie gasped. Working himself into oblivion. “Watching you like this is too much, I can’t hold back baby. I’m gonna cum.” He said regretfully. His cum shooting across the hotel carpet.

“Me too.” Timmy said panting, looking down at himself. Seconds later his cum shot into the air, splattering across his face. His body convulsed as he went limp, hugging the back of the chair.

Timmy gently extracted himself and crawled over to his laptop, bringing it down to the ground. Cum covered his cheek, lips and the tip of his nose. He smiled wide. “Was it worth it?” 

“Fuck yes.” Armie said without a doubt. 

 

It had been an entire month without his man. An entire month of working in an Armie-free clinic. An entire month and he actually enjoyed working with Dr. Gomez now. She was the type of bitch you grew to love. It helped that he felt comfortable enough to call her out on her bullshit and that she let him and would pick up her slack.

He entered Dr. Gomez’s office, landing hard in the chair. “Is the day over yet?” 

“I fuckin’ wish.” She said throwing her pen on the desk. “Let’s just tell the last patients to fuck off.”

“Please do, I’d love to watch that.” Tim said laughing. 

“I need a drink.” She groaned.

“Me too.” 

“Wanna go to happy hour after this?” She said perking up.

“Hell yeah.” Timmy was in need of some drinks and company. One of the nice things about Dr. Gomez was that she was really good at charting and getting everything signed off before the end of the day. He never had to stay more the 15 minutes after the clinic closed. 

 

They walked the six blocks to the small hipster bar. Grabbing a tiny two person booth off to the side, they looked over their menus. 

“So I get to call you Selena now, right?” Tim asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, lucky you.” She shook her head. 

“So, Selena, why do you need a drink tonight?” Tim asked.

“For one it’s Friday night. I always drink on Fridays. For two, you’ve been a little sad lately and I wanted to take you out.” She tilted her head. “Wanna talk about it?” 

“Maybe after a couple drinks.” He smiled. 

 

Right after they had their third drinks in hand, Selena started to badger him. 

“Timmy Tim, my man, what’s got you blue lately? Talk to me. We’re like best friends now, you and I.” Obviously the drinks had gotten to her.

“It’s a whole can of worms.” He said with wild gesturing, drinks having given him a real good buzz.

“Gross, worms are so gross.” Disgust written on her face.

“Not actual worms! Jeez.” Tim laughed. “Focus!”

“Focusing.” She opened her eyes wider, hands clasped on the table. 

“My boyfriend has been outta town for a month.” 

“Oh that’s sad.” 

“Yeah, and at first we were Skyping and FaceTiming every night.” Tim scooted around, getting uncomfortable with opening up. He needed to get it out though. “This last week, we only talked face to face three times and they were shorter than usual. Seemed like a chore to him. I don’t know if he actually feels that way or not. He was supposed to come back for the weekend but he canceled, work stuff came up. It’s not just me he canceled on though, it’s also his kids. Like, I just feel like he’s slipping away or something..”

“Whoa, that’s some shitty stuff you’re dealing with. You’re boyfriend sounds like an idiot if he’s ditchin’ you and his kids.” 

“I know. Listen, I love Armie with all my heart.”

“Hold up!” Throwing her hand up. “Armie? As in Dr. Armie Hammer?” 

“Fuck.” Timmy squeezed his eyes shut. “Yes.”

“Holy shit!” A smile covered her face. “Holy shit!”

“Get it out.” Tim knew she was freaking out.

“Oh my god! I like, had no idea!” She was filled with glee, but then sobered slightly. “Oh my god. Did you fuck in my office?” 

“It’s his office, not yours.” Tim corrected with a point of his finger.

“You did, you little slut!” She smacked the table, throwing her head back in giggles. “That’s awesome.” 

“Anyways, back to my troubles.” 

“Oh yeah, no! Why’s he being all dumb?” She whined. “I bet you guys are like, so cute together.” 

“We are.” He said obviously. “I just don’t know what’s going on. I feel we’re drifting and it’s kinda tearing me up inside.”

“Oh shit.” She pulled out his phone. “Tim, Harry posted some stuff on Instagram this week. I didn’t think anything of it because I don’t really know Armie, or that he has a boyfriend.” Scrolling through her phone, she slid it across the table for Tim to see. 

A picture of Armie, definitely wasted, laying on the counter of some bar with some random guy doing a shot off his stomach. Harry next to him, a lot of men next to him actually.  
The caption: These guys are wild! #boyswillbeboys #whathappensinseattlestaysinseattle

A group shot of men dancing, several hands on his boyfriend and even worse, Armies hands on some faceless guys waist, his head thrown back.  
The caption: Bring on the celebration! #dancingthenightaway

Another picture of Harry and Armie in front of the football stadium. Arms around each other’s shoulders, giant smiles on their faces.  
The caption: Work never looked so good! #modeldoctors #nfl

Timmy slid the phone back. Recalling his and Armies conversation last Sunday. Armie said they went out and things got crazy, but didn’t elaborate, said they drunk a shit ton and wound up singing in the streets as they wandered back to the hotel. He certainly didn’t mention doing body shots. 

“I’m sorry.” Selena said. “I don’t know if I should have shown you that.” 

“You should have. You did nothing wrong.” If he thought he was sad before, he reached a whole new level. “I think I should call it a night though.” 

“Okay, I understand.” She nodded, signaling for the bill and paying. 

 

They went there separate ways, Timmy decided walking the 12 blocks to his apartment, hopefully the fresh air would calm him. He tried calling Armie on the way home, but no answer. Shoving the phone in his pocket, he wiped away a fallen tear. He felt so betrayed, like a fool.

“Hey man!” A voice called.

Timmy turned to the guy he had just passed that was leaning on the side of a building. He was a big guy, a little dirty and scruffy.

“Looking to score?” He asked raising an eyebrow and lighting up a smoke.

“No, I’m good.” He continued walking.

“Give you a good deal.” The man sang.

“No thanks.” 

The guy came up on his side, grabbing his arm. “You look like you wanna buy something, man.” The man said in a warning tone.

“What do you mean?” Tim asked getting nervous.

The man stared him down. 

“Look, I’m a nurse. I don’t do drugs, okay. I just wanna go home, I’ve had a long day.”

“I’m not asking you to buy anything.” Shaking his head.

Timmy was so confused. 

“You're buying something.” The guy told him.

“Okay, what am I buying?” The look the man was giving him sent shivers down spine. Timmy got out his wallet.

“How much you got?” The man asked.

“60 bucks.” He said pushing his money out in front of himself.

The man peeked in his wallet and gave a disappointing look. “Looks like you got more than that.” 

Timmy gave the man everything he had, being $100. Snapping his wallet shut and putting it back in his pocket. The man took it, saying it was nice doing business with him and walked off.

Tim continued on, mind blown at what had just happened. The guy didn’t actually hurt him or steal from him, Tim gave his money willingly. He knew he would have gotten beat or worse if he hadn’t. Pulling out his phone again to try his boyfriend once more, Tim was met with Armies voicemail. He felt like he was breaking down with every word he spoke.

“I just tried calling and you didn’t answer. I got fucking mugged right after that, Armie. Why didn’t you answer? I needed you. I feel like we’re drifting apart, like I don’t matter, like you’re so much happier there. Are you fucking Harry? Are you over me, is that it? We’ve barely talked all week, but you have time for fucking body shots? I’m so pissed and upset right now! I can’t believe I got robbed and you weren’t, and still aren’t here for me! This is such bullshit. I can’t do this anymore. I hate it, I hate what it’s doing to me. Why can’t I trust you anymore? Trust you to be there for me? Trust you with that fucking Harry guy? Or not put your hands all over strange men? Body shots? People over 30 don’t do fucking body shots! People who are in loving committed relationships don’t do body shots! Respectable fathers don’t do body shots! Who the fuck are you, Armie?” He was screaming by the end, having gotten so worked up.

It felt good unleashing all that, but now he was emotionally drained. He sniffed and wiped away several tears as he walked faster home, it was getting cold and he just wanted to curl up under his covers and cry himself to sleep. 

 

He woke up around 930 the next morning, crawling out of bed for his morning rituals. As he poured himself some coffee, wearing his boxers and an oversized sweater, he checked his computer. He had a bunch of missed Skype calls from Armie. He stumbled to his room and pulled his phone from his jacket pocket that he had thrown on the floor. Same thing, a bunch of missed calls and texts. His computer chimed at him, a Skype call. He accepted.

“Tim!” Armie exclaimed, looking worse for wear. “I’m so sorry baby, I’m so sorry.” He started crying.

“Why?” Tim remembered rattling off several things and was unsure what Armie was sorry for. 

“Everything! I’m sorry I didn’t answer last night. I tried calling you back an hour later, but you didn’t answer. I called and called all night.” His tears were overflowing. “I’ve been so worried and scared all night.” 

“It’s not like you could have done anything anyways.” Timmy shrugged his shoulders.

“I could have, maybe not physically but emotionally, mentally. I feel like the worst boyfriend.”

“Is that all.” Timmy wasn’t going to let him ignore the rest of what he’d said in his voicemail.

“Of course not. I know I’ve been distant this last week. I just felt like I was burdening you with my long calls, you stay up so late to talk to me. Half the time you fall asleep during our conversation. Sometimes we’re not even saying much, I’d rather you be well rested, taking care of yourself. You didn’t ask for this and I hate what kind of toll it’s taking upon you.”

“Are you sure it has nothing to do with Harry?” This was the hardest to bring up.

“Absolutely. Harry is a friend and colleague, nothing more and never will be. When you asked if I...if I did that, if I was over you...My heart fucking shattered, Timmy. To think I allowed it to appear that it was any other way than it actually is, it makes me sick.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Tim felt a little better, but not completely. He didn’t think he’d feel better until Armie was home for good, but hearing him sound destroyed over it all felt a little vindicating.

“Say that you love me. Please, say that you still love me, Tim. Because I love you so much, more than anything.” Armie prayed.

“Of course I love you.” Without hesitation. 

“I’m coming home next weekend, for sure, okay?” Only a small look of relief washed over Armies features. He knew he was in the dog house, big time. The fact that Tim didn’t tell him to go fuck himself was a good sign, probably.

“Okay.” Tim nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell life to stop being so busy! Apologies for taking so long. I wrote this in soooo many tiny increments. Also edited that way too. 
> 
> Angry, emotional lashing out in inappropriate ways happens here, so be warned.

The whole week Timmy is distant. He keeps phone calls and Skype sessions short and simple. He tells Armie that it’s too hard to talk to him when it feels like they’re dangling by a thread. Tim needs to feel his boyfriends touch, his embrace, his mouth. He needs to feel Armies love on his skin, not just hear about it. He needed to feel him speak, feel his breathe as it caresses his face. And above all, to understand what had happened and feel secure and confident in their relationship again. Until then, they were in a weird limbo that left Timothee nauseated.

Timmy didn’t go to the airport to pick him up. He told Armie to text him when he got home and Timmy would come by, bring some dinner over. 

Standing outside Armies apartment door with a bag of random Chinese take out, he felt a little sick. He should be elated that his boyfriend was back, but he wasn’t. 

“Hey.” Armie said ushering him in, taking the food to set on the counter. They both ignored it, knowing they wouldn’t be eating anytime soon. 

“Hey.” His weak reply. 

They stood awkwardly. Armies hands in his back pockets, Timmy’s in his jacket. Looking over each other with caution, unsure of how to act.

“Can I hug you?” Armie looked hopeful. “I really want to hug you.” His heart was breaking more and more with every passing second they didn’t touch. 

Timmy smiled at the ridiculousness. Of course they could hug, they were boyfriends who hadn’t seen each other in over a month. They should be hugging. Timmy knows he needs affection, to feel his hands on him. He can’t help but feel afraid, feel the need for a barrier, he tried to shake the feeling. Without saying a word, he walked into open arms, cradling his head into Armies shoulder. Feeling the warmth around him was heavenly. He choked out a broken sob, the moment becoming too much for him to handle. 

“I’m so sorry.” Armie said, choking up as well.

They both held on tighter to each other. Timmy’s fingers grabbing into the back of Armies shirt for dear life. Armies fingers leaving imprints into Tim’s sides.

“Why is everything so messed up?” Timmy muffled against Armies chest, not wanting to move away.

“We’re gonna talk about everything and fix it, okay?” Armie said, letting his hands roam over the expanse of Tim’s back. 

Timmy nodded, pulling back, getting into his own space instead of Armies. He couldn’t lose himself in the physical, talking was priority.

“Wanna beer or water or something?” Armie asked.

“Whatever you’re having.” Tim said heading to the couch. “No, give me a beer actually.”

Bottles in hand they both sat facing each other, one leg bent on the sofa, bodies mirroring one another. They quietly sipped their drinks for a couple minutes.

“Where do you want to begin?” Armie asked hesitantly. 

Tim decided not to beat around the bush. “I don’t recognize the person you are in Seattle. I see these pictures that Harry posts of you partying, and...fucking body shots.” He took a moment, visibly angry. “And, I don’t know that person. I’m not sure I even like that person.” He ended sadly.

“I’m not excusing my behavior, I know it was wrong and selfish.” He took a drink. “You know, I never had a party phase at all, rarely ever drank. I studied hard in college, married right after and became a father almost instantly. I’m outta my element there, that’s for sure. Harry and the other guys go out basically every night drinking. A few times I went to far, but I never once cheated or wanted to cheat. I never kissed anyone or anything. I swear to you. I got too drunk and I put myself in situations that I regret deeply.”

“Letting someone lick and take a shot of your bare skin is kind of a personal thing, Armie. It may not be the definition of cheating, but how would you feel if I let some guy do that to me?” The disappointment was etched into his skin.

“Crushed.” He looked down, ashamed. “I would be absolutely crushed.” He looked back into to Timmy’s eyes, both men holding back tears. 

“Yeah.” He took a shaky breathe. 

“I...I don’t know what to say beside I’m sorry and I will never in my life do something like that again.”

“I don’t know if I can believe you. You’re gonna go back out there for another month or two and have more crazy nights and do shit that’s questionable. The things I’ve seen on Harry’s Instagram make me so uncomfortable. He wants you and from what I’ve seen, I fear that you may want him too.” The admission pains him.

“I don’t want him, I only want you. If he does have a crush on me, it doesn’t matter because I feel nothing for him. Absolutely nothing. I promise you can trust me.”

“Why?” His question short, terse.

“Because I love you and I don’t ever want to hurt you.” 

“You already did!” He yelled, standing. “Why wasn’t it enough before? Why did you get up on the bar top? Why were you out there grinding on a dozen men?” He threw his hand up to stop Armie from speaking. “I know why, because you weren’t thinking about me or how I would feel about it and you didn’t think for one second that I would ever find out.”

“It was a mistake, I had too much to drink and I got lost for a minute, I got carried away. I don’t even like most those guys, I was just going along with most of it because....I don’t know, peer pressure. I’m the new gay guy in town and I just felt this pressure for everyone to like me.”

“How can I believe that you’d be truthful to me when you didn’t even tell me about this? I had to find out by a coworker shoving it in my face. Not only am I hurting, but I’m humiliated. My boyfriend getting licked on a bar top for the world to see, real fucking classy.”

“Please, Tim. I will FaceTime you every night for how ever long you want, all night even. You have to trust me.”

Shaking his head, feeling lost. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t wanna do. If you want to go out and get trashed every other night, do it. I told you I didn’t want to hold you back, and I won’t.”

“That’s not what I want. You have to believe that I got it out of my system. A meaningful life with you, is what I want. I do feel like it’s something that I needed to do, just be wild and crazy for a minute, but I swear it’s not the life I want. I never meant to hurt you. I’m embarrassed by the whole thing, I can’t believe there were pictures of it all and that he posted them online.” He was repulsed by it all. “As soon as I found out I had him take them down. I don’t ever want my children too see me like that. I don’t like what I see when I look at those pictures.”

“I’m worried I’m just a phase for you.” Tim croaked out. Not meeting his eyes.

“Not even close. This whole drunken party thing was the phase, you are not. I want to build the rest of my life around you.” 

Tim looked to Armie sitting on the couch looking desperate and sincere. Walking in front of him, Timmy spread his legs and climbed onto Armies lap. Arms wrapping around one another, Tim grasped his boyfriends neck and chin and went in for their first kiss. Taking his time, tonguing his mouth open bit by bit until both were ravishing each other. Soon they were peeling off clothing. Standing quickly to grab lube and shed their pants and underwear. Timmy pushed Armie back down, straddling him once again. Armie bit and sucked at Tim’s collarbone and neck while his lubed finger began teasing around Timmy’s tiny hole, thick finger pressing into him. Tim was running his hands through Armies hair, hips bucking against the intrusion below his waist. 

Timmy wasn’t nearly stretched enough, but they couldn’t wait any longer. They were starving, every touch burned there skin. Armie forced his way in agonizingly slow. Timmy helping as much as he could.

“That’s it, fuck.” Tim panted. “More.”

“God, you’re too tight, it’s too tight, baby.” The head of his cock had barely squeezed its way in. Armie was holding his breathe.

“Push harder.” He commanded through clenched teeth. “Fuck me already!” Timmy head hit Armies shoulder.

Armie took Tim’s hips in hand, pushing him down with force while raising his own hips up. Bottoming out under distress, both men’s screams filled the room. Timmy’s fingers clawed their way across Armies shoulders and neck. Armie focused on breathing, Timmy was clenched so hard around him, his vision blurred. 

“Move.” Timmy spit out angrily. “Show me you fucking missed me.” His grip so tight it was sure to leave marks on Armies skin.

Armies hands went up his back to his neck. Searching his eyes, worried this wasn’t what Tim actually wanted, something felt off suddenly.

Tim grabbed Armies chin, squeezing it hard, glaring at him. “Fuck me.”

Armie pulled out a little, before thrusting slowly back in several times. Tim lost patience and roughly grabbed Armie by the back of his hair. 

“Harder, you piece of shit!” Timmy slammed his hips down. “Fuck me like you actually mean it!” 

Armie was dazed at his boyfriends words, hurt by them, but he complied. Pumping harder, setting a quick rhythm. His hands worshipping porcelain skin, memorizing every curve, every juncture. 

“This is what I’ve been waiting for?” Timmy scolded. His hips started taking over for his incompetent lover, slamming up and down with every ounce of strength he possessed. “Fucking useless. Can’t even fuck me properly.” His hands planted on Armies shoulders, bouncing on the older mans cock, riding him into oblivion. 

“Baby.” Armie croaked out. “Baby, please stop.” Hands running circles on his chest and thigh. 

Timmy slapped him, the sound reverberated through the room. “Shut the fuck up!” He started to lose control of his movements, slowing down involuntarily. Grabbing onto Armies face with slender hands, he pleaded angrily. “Just...fucking flip me over and split me apart. I need this.” There were tears forming in his eyes. 

“I can’t.” Armie said through his own tears. “I can’t do that, you don’t want that.” 

Tim looked away, continuing his assault on Armies cock. Tears now rolling down his cheek as he violently impaled himself over and over. Needing to get lost. 

“Timmy.” Armie whispered through his tears. 

“Please, Armie. Help me, I’m so tired.” Timmy’s head fell to his boyfriends shoulder. His body felt defeated, openly crying “Please, just make me cum.” 

Armie nodded, holding his boy tight while thrusting upwards. His hand going to Tim’s cock, stroking it rough and fast, he was close. Soon after, Timmy’s orgasm came bursting out of him, making a mess of both their stomachs. Armie held onto Tim as his body shuddered, not only from his release, but from his sobbing. Timmy’s arms wrapped around his neck. Armie began pulling out, his dick softening. 

“Don’t.” Tim said. “Stay.” 

“Baby, I’m not hard anymore.” 

“I know.” Timmy sniffed. “You didn’t cum.” 

“It’s okay.” He slid out, leaving Timmy empty and opened. His hand raised to rest upon Tim’s tear stained face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said resting their foreheads together, before getting up to clean up and get dressed.

They stood in the living room, only feet apart, but it felt like miles. Timmy spoke. “I can’t do this anymore.” 

“What?” Armie felt like he’d been punched. 

“I can’t do this long distance thing. I’m not cut out for it.” 

“We can work this out, it’s only temporary.”

“No we can’t, we tried and failed. I can’t do this again.” Timmy wasn’t backing down. “Go do your thing, when you come back...maybe we can start over. I don’t know. I just know that I can’t wait around for your call every night. I’ll lose my mind, I already have.” He motioned towards the couch, at what he’d just done. “I won’t trust you, no matter what you’ve said or will continue to say, I can’t. It’s so ridiculous too.” His laughter maniacal. “You didn’t even really cheat on me, but it was enough to break me. I must be pretty fuckin’ weak.” He looked down, wanting to just disappear.

“Don’t do this. You are not weak.” Armie pleaded. “Please, I won’t go back, I’ll call Harry and tell him he’s on his own, I’ll stay here. Tim, please?”

“I have to. It’s so stupid, but I have to. I love you and I was so happy, but I’m not happy anymore and I’m scared. I want more than anything for us to be together, but I think you need some time on your own right now. Maybe you jumped into a relationship with me to fast, you never got to explore things. I don’t know, Armie. We’ll talk when you’ve finished your business in Seattle, okay? But for now, I need space.”

Armie was opening crying. “I won’t go back, I’ll stay. Don’t leave me, Tim.”

“You have to go back. If you don’t then we definitely won’t work things out, Armie. If you have more shit to get out of your system, now is the time. If you stay, I’ll always wonder if you’re really over it or if you’re just waiting until your next business trip.” 

Armie shook his head during Timmy’s speech. Denying the possibility.  
“I won’t do anything like this again. I’m so sorry I did this. I’ll make it up to you, I swear. I love you, Timothee.” He said with conviction.

“I love you, so so much, Armie.” Tim’s voice solemn. 

Tim walked out the door, going straight home, tears falling the entire time. He couldn’t believe what he had done, he certainly didn’t plan on them breaking up when he came over, it just felt like the right thing to do. He really couldn’t trust Armie right now and the distance would only make things worse. He would be suspicious as long as they were on opposite sides of the continent. If they were meant to be, it will all work out, that’s what he kept telling himself. It will all work out.

 

On Monday Tim went to work like normal. Except nothing felt normal. Every inch of the clinic brought on thoughts of Armie. How was he gonna get through this time with or without the man, both options seemed impossible. Sitting at his desk, not actually working, he saw his phone light up. It was a text from Elizabeth. She must have heard the news.

From Elizabeth: Hey, free for lunch today?

To Elizabeth: Sure

Great, he wasn’t in the mood to be ambushed. He figured Armie must have spoken to her and now she’s gonna try and talk Tim into getting back together with him. He thought about saying no, but it was best to just get it over with.

 

They sat across from each other at a little bistro. Timmy ordered a sandwich, Liz a salad. Finally after some idle small talk, she dove in.

“So I heard what happened.” 

“You don’t say?” Tim lightly teased. 

“I’m sorry. He told me what he did and frankly, I’m glad you stuck up for yourself and broke it off. It would be easy to lose yourself in those eyes and forgive him.”

“I want to forgive him.” He admitted 

“I hope you do, eventually.” She sincerely added.

“Really?” Surprised.

“Yeah. He loves you, the kids love you and I’ve come to care about you a great deal.”

“Thanks.” He looked down shyly.

“That’s why I’m here.” She wiped her mouth with her cloth napkin. “Between you and I, do you think you’ll work things out?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“I’m asking as a mother here, Timmy. Not as Armies ex, or a friend, but as a mom. Harper has been asking about you, she thought we’d see you when Armie came to town and when she didn’t, she was heartbroken. Asking if she could see you next weekend and I don’t know what to tell her.”

“I don’t want to hurt the kids, that’s the last thing I’d ever want to happen.” He felt terrible.

“I know, but they can’t be kept in limbo either. They love you and I know you love them. If you think there’s a good chance you and Armie will get through this, then maybe we can arrange some Timmy time for them.” She smiled before turning serious. “But if you think this could really be the end, I need to start figuring something out to tell them.” 

Timmy began to choke up. “I don’t want to not see them again. I really do love them, a lot.”

“I know, but I can’t lie to them for months while you guys figure stuff out. Saying, ‘maybe next week.’ Over and over again.” Liz took a drink of water. “Harper asks to FaceTime you at bed time now after daddy. She asks if you’ll come over and read stories instead of me, because you do better voices. She asked if you’ll take her to dance class next time so she can show you her routine. She looks forward to weekends with daddy because she has two daddys now, she says.”

Timmy rubbed his red rimmed eyes. He had no idea the little girl thought so highly of him. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You don’t have to come up with an answer now. I just wanted you to know, you’re apart of this family, Tim. If you think you can give him another chance, do it. I know he loves you, he cried to me for hours yesterday. He did something stupid, hurtful. He knows it and he’s scared he’s going to pay for it for the rest of his life, but said he’d gladly do so if it meant he’d be with you.”

“I appreciate you telling me all this. I had no idea how much of an impact I’ve had.” He took a moment to sip on his water and get his emotions in check. “I can’t be with him right now, when he gets back I hope that will have changed. I hope I’m ready to be with him again, be able to trust him.” He shrugged, not knowing what else to say about the matter. “I would love to spend some time with the kids while he’s in Seattle, but I can’t promise we’ll work it out when he gets back. I hope we do, I want to and I will try as long as I feel like it’s what he wants.”

“That’s good to hear. I wouldn’t expect you to have any more than that figured out yet at this point. The kids will be so excited to see you! Maybe you can take them to the park and out to lunch this weekend?”

“Yeah, that sounds great.” 

 

He had thought he’d feel worse after talking with Elizabeth over lunch, but it actually made him feel a little better. She was understanding and even helpful. He hated that the kids were now in the middle of all this. Breaking up with Armie was a spur of the moment decision that felt right at the time, but he didn’t think about the kids during it all. Timmy had become a regular in their life, they love and trust him, depend on him. That’s not something to be taken lightly. While he plans to keep his distance from Armie until he’s back, he wouldn’t do the same to the kids.

 

He took the kids Saturday morning, giving Liz a break. They spent time playing at a playground, then went to have lunch and ice cream. Sitting at a table on the sidewalk outside, Harper licked away at her cone while Tim spoon fed Ford, stealing bites in between for himself. There were several other families around, Tim looked around comparing himself to them. He didn’t feel like an imposter or out of place. Everything felt right, almost whole. 

“When’s daddy coming back?” Harper asked focused on her ice cream.

“Probably not for a little while longer.” Timmy said trying not letting it sadden him. “He’s working really hard though so he can come back to us as fast as possible.” 

“Are you and daddy going to get married, like daddy and mommy were married?” Her eyes got big. “Will you wear a pretty white dress?”

Timmy laughed at her last comment. “I don’t know, princess. One day maybe, but I don’t think I would wear a dress.”

“Oh.” Her face fell a little. “Will daddy wear a dress then?” Her excitement renewed. “He’d need a really big dress.” 

“Why don’t you ask him what he’d like to wear.” He smiled. 

“Can we call him? I want to pick out a dress! Can we go dress shopping today?” 

“Woah, slow down Hops! You’re dads at work, so we can’t call him. Also, as of right now, we aren’t getting married, maybe one day. He has to ask me first though.”

“I’m going tell him to ask you then.” She took a bite of ice cream, happy with herself.

Oh boy. He wasn’t going to go down this road any farther. “How’s your ice cream?”

“Delicious! I wish I would have gotten the sprinkles though, they’re so pretty.”

“We’ll get sprinkles next time.”

 

Laying in bed later that night a text came through from Armie.

 

From Armie: The kids had a great time with you today. Thanks for being there for them, it’s hard with me being away. I’m happy they have you.

To Armie: Yeah, no problem. 

From Armie: I miss you.

To Armie: It’s only been a week.

From Armie: It’s felt like an eternity to me. I wish I was there with you.

To Armie: I’m not doing this with you right now. You don’t think this is hard for me? You’ve been my constant, my everything and now I can’t talk to you.

From Armie: You can talk to me, Timmy. Always.

Several minutes go by without response.

From Armie: Baby, please?

From Armie: Please talk to me. 

To Armie: I’m still so unbelievably angry and upset and I will just yell at you and I don’t want to do that.

From Armie: Yell, be angry, just don’t shut me out. I’d rather you tear me down than nothing it all. The silence is killing me.

To Armie: I have to get over this. I don’t want to yell at you or say things I might regret. I just need space, time to let things cool down. Talking now will fix nothing. 

From Armie: I hate what I’ve done to us. You have no idea the amount of regret I have.

To Armie: Good.

From Armie: I haven’t gone out with the guys all week and I have no plans to for the rest of the time I’m here. 

To Armie: I don’t want to hear what you may or may not being doing. Live your life however you want to. Right now, I’m not going to fully believe shit you say. I need to be able to trust you and that isn’t happening today or tomorrow or next week and until that happens, I need space.

From Armie: Okay, I know. Im trying. I’m sorry. 

To Armie: I can’t take another fucking apology at this point. I get it, you’re sorry. Doesn’t change anything, does it? When I think about you, my mind immediately goes to some guys tongue on you and you laughing and smiling the whole time. I think about if you got hard, if you did anything about it. I think about you touching someone, caressing their skin instead of mine. Did more happen that you’re not saying? I don’t know if I’ll ever know for sure. You saying “sorry” doesn’t help me, so just stop.

From Armie: I swear I will make this right when I get home, know that I won’t give up on us, no matter what it takes. I love you, Timmy. I will never forgive myself for what I’ve put you through. I will come home to you soon.

 

Timmy didn’t respond after that. He couldn’t. He had already lashed out more than he wanted to. He knew what he needed and Armie wasn’t giving him that. A groveling boyfriend did nothing to ease his worries, he needed time not endless apologies. From here on out, he would ignore any messages from Armie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry for any mistakes! I’m not a professional!
> 
> There’s only one more short chapter after this one and then we’re done :(

Over the next month Armie sent Tim messages a few times a week, but Tim stayed true to himself and ignored them all. They said things like; thinking of you, miss you, love you, can’t wait to come home to you. There was one from him informing Tim that he’d be in town for the weekend to see the kids and wanted to see him, begging him for some kind of contact, wanting to make sure he was okay.

Timmy knew Armie had been keeping tabs on him through Elizabeth. He had spent every weekend taking Harper and Ford out on play dates and Liz would always not so casually drop little snippets of Armies life in Seattle. There was also Harper, who loved to talk about her father and their nightly calls. Harper had also told Tim that she had told her dad to make sure and marry Tim soon so he could become an official dad, it was very important. Apparently Armie said it was very high on his “to-do” list. She spoke so seriously and sweetly, it warmed his heart. 

 

Today Tim received a text from Armie saying he was coming home in a few days and he hoped they could see each other. Timmy decided it was time to break his silence. He did miss Armie, he missed their old life and he wanted nothing more than to be in the same city again.

To Armie: Yeah, let me know when you’re back.

From Armie: Great! I haven’t selected a flight yet, but most likely Friday. I can’t wait to see you and talk about things.

To Armie: Sounds good.

 

A couple days later at work, Dr. Gomez came up to the nurses station to write out a prescription. “I heard Dr. Hammer will be back to work Monday.” 

“Yeah, he’s getting into town on Friday.” Timmy said, swiveling in his chair.

“He offered me a permanent position here.” She told him, stuffing her pen in her lab coat pocket.

“That’s great, I’m happy for you.” He really was.

“Would you wanna stay on as my nurse?” She casually asked while handing over the prescription.

“You know what, I think that’s a great idea actually.” He smiled as he took it from her hands. Working under Armie would feel like a whole lot of extra pressure. 

 

Later that evening Tim was doing laundry and winding down with a glass of wine and some music. He had a nice buzz going, he felt good, settled for the first time in awhile. Armie was coming home. From what he gathered from Liz and social media, his estranged boyfriend really was being good on his word. Harry had posted lots of pictures of outings and Armie was never anywhere to be seen. Liz said he’s super focused and works every night trying to complete his project. Things were going well for Tim at work and with the kids on the weekends. He was ready to move forward, with Armie. His phone buzzed with a text from Selena.

 

From Selena: Are you sure Armie is coming back to work?

To Selena: I was under the impression, yeah. Please don’t tell me you saw something on Harry’s Instagram again...

From Selena: I know you don’t follow him and it’s just that our conversation earlier today and what I just saw doesn’t add up. You should look. Once again, I hate to be the one to show you, but I don’t want you to be in the dark. 

Timmy opened his app and with trepidation took a look at the profile he normally avoided.

A picture of Harry, Armie and the Seahawks head coach in the locker room.  
The caption: Looking at two of the new docs for the Seahawks! #official #nfl #footballfamily

To Selena: Fucking fantastic. I don’t even know what to say. I’ll see you in the morning. 

 

The next day at work, Dr. Gomez cornered him in an exam room while he was cleaning up. He wasn’t in the mood. 

“Leave me alone.” He told her point blank.

“I’m sorry!” She said closing the door for privacy. “Are you okay?”

“Am I okay?” He scoffed. “No. I thought I was getting back together with my boyfriend this weekend, but apparently that’s not the case.”

“We don’t know for sure.” 

“Did you forget the ‘hashtag official’ attached to the picture?” Timmy said animatedly.

“Did you try calling him?”

“No, if we’re breaking up for good, we’re not doing it over the phone.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Yeah, leave me alone about it.” He turned his back to her, continuing on with his job.

 

After an uneventful lunch where he mostly pushed around his food and sulked, Timmy was walking back to the clinic. As much as he wished he could cut and run, he had to finish out the remainder of his work day. The phone in his pocket buzzed, he thought about ignoring it for a moment. With a heavy sigh he reached into his pocket to stop the offending device. He glanced at the screen, it was a call from his sister. 

“Hey Pauline, what’s up?” His tone was as friendly as he could manage. 

“Mom and Dad were in an accident.” Her rushed response was filled with pain.

He fell to his knees in the middle of the sidewalk. People walked around him, cars continued driving by. Tim was frozen to the ground.

“Are they okay?” His stomach dropped with each second passing. 

“It was bad, Timmy. They’re alive, but they’re both in surgery right now. It was really bad.” She was having trouble breathing and speaking, making out which way was up and which way was down. 

“Are you okay?” His hand covered his mouth.

“No. I mean, I wasn’t with them, but no I’m not okay. Can you come home?” She couldn’t stop crying. “I can’t...I need you here.”

“Of course, I’ll book a flight right now. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Call me with updates as you get them, okay?” He stood up with purpose, running towards the clinic. 

“Okay, I will.” Her voice child-like. 

 

He barreled through the clinic to his desk, crashing into his chair. He pulled up flight times. Typing away madly. He had yet to cry, his mind was making a mental check list of everything that needed to be done. He would have time to break down later.

“You okay?” Saoirse asked, noticing Timmy’s jerky movements and accelerated breathing. 

“I need you guys to cover for me the rest of the day.” He said not looking from the screen. “Next week too, maybe longer.” 

“What’s going on?” She asked again looking to his computer.

“My parents were in an accident.” His voice shook. “I have to go home.”

“Are they okay?”

“No. I need to get there, like, fucking now.” Tears fell from his eyes. He brushed them away, silently scolding himself to keep it together. 

“Can I do something?” Saoirse asked helplessly. 

He wiped a hand across his face, he turned to her. “No. I just need to get my flight booked and go.” The soonest he could get a flight would be for the next morning, he quickly reserved his seat and went onto his next task.

He went to Dr. Gomez’s office, not bothering to knock. 

“I’m leaving.” He said, getting her attention. “I have to go to France and I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“What’s going on?” She stood, concerned by the turn of events.

“My parents were in an accident. I leave in the morning. I’ll call you with an update at some point, but I don’t know how long I’ll be gone or if I’ll even come back.” He couldn’t fight off the tears. “Everything’s fucked.” He walked away, shaking his head.

 

Pauline texted a couple hours later, they were both still in surgery, probably would be for another couple hours.

 

He had packed, did some dishes, cleaned the floors, threw out the trash and cleaned the bathroom spotless. He drank two glasses of wine and ate a few crackers, but not much else. It was nearing 8 pm, he decided to call Armie, but of course there was no answer. He poured himself another hearty glass of wine and turned on some music, pacing back and forth. He was lost in his head, thinking about his mom and dad. Forty five minutes went by when he was startled from his thoughts by Armies call.

“Timmy, I’m so glad you called.” Armies voices boomed through the phone speaker.

“You called me.” He replied in a fog.

“Well, Yeah now. I’m returning your call. You called me earlier.” Clearly confused.

“Oh yeah.” He slurred out. 

“Have you been drinking?” Armie asked with a smile in his tone.

“Yeah.” He felt numb. 

“Everything okay?”

“I’m leaving for France in the morning.” He laid down on the couch, hand on his chest, staring at the ceiling.

“What? Does this mean I won’t see you this weekend?” He was taken aback.

“No, so you can just break up with me now.” The depression seeping through the phone.

“Break up with you? What are you talking about?” His breathing quickening.

“Listen, I don’t know when I’ll be coming back, or if I’ll even be coming back at all. So it’s over I guess. I mean, I already knew it was. But like, now I guess it’s official. Official. Fucking official.” 

“Not coming back? You might stay in France for good?” Armies mind was swirling around too many emotions. What the hell was Tim on about? “We’re over? Tim, why?” 

“I mean, s’not like you didn’t already know. We tried. I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.” His voice got far away. He felt dead inside. “Nothing was meant to be.” He hung up, turned off his phone and closed his eyes. Pictures of his parents and him as a kid at the beach playing on a loop in his head. 

 

When he landed in France, the first thing he did was buy a new phone. His wouldn’t work there, and he didnt care to just put in a new SIM card. He didn’t want to be bothered by anyone from the states right now. The only person he wanted to talk to was Pauline. 

After speaking briefly with his sister, Timmy made his way to the hospital. Spending the next several hours listening to doctors drone on and on about his parents condidtions and probabilities. Neither was awake from yet, the doctors wanted them sedated so they could heal easier. 

They were able to go in and sit next to them for a bit. Both of them were hooked up to a bunch of different machines, wires and tubes were coming from every direction. Bandages and casting covering arms and legs. Their faces were bruised and cut up. Timmy and Pauline each chose a parent to sit by and hold their hand, both silently praying and crying.

It had been and exhausting couple days and Tim had hardly ate a thing in the last 24 hours. Pauline insisted they go to the cafeteria and grab a bite before he fainted. 

Not wanting to be near people, the siblings took their snacks and waters, sitting out in the hallway on the floor. Timmy chose a cheese stick and a muffin, while Pauline got a yogurt and fruit. Each picking away at their food quietly, watching others pass them by. 

“How long are you staying for?” Pauline asked scraping the bottom of her yogurt.

“However long I need too.” Picking at the crumbs of his muffin. “I didn’t buy a return ticket.”

She hummed. “How’s Armie doing?”

He looked over to her, his face filled with even more sorrow. He shook his head, quietly speaking. “We broke up.” 

“No.” Her head dropped to the side, she had really liked the guy. “What happened?” 

“He took this job in Seattle. We tried long distance, but it just didn’t work.”

“I thought he owned the clinic.” 

“He does. It was a chance to work for the NFL, like his dream job.”

“When did you guys break up?”

“Last night.” She looked at him curiously, so he continued. “It had been a rocky couple months. He was on his way back to visit when I got the call from you. I just couldn’t deal with it all. I knew he was coming to break up with me, so I told him I was leaving for France and that we’re done.” He shrugged his shoulders, they felt heavy. 

She scooted closer, resting her head and hand upon him. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s....I’m upset about it, but I don’t care. Mom and dad...I can’t think about him, it doesn’t matter right now. They matter, they’re the only things that matter. They have to be okay.” His head fell forward and more tears sprang from his eyes. 

 

____________________________

 

Meanwhile back at Hammers Health Clinic...

 

Armie was beyond confused when entering the clinic midday. He passed the nurses station, ignoring all the surprised hellos being thrown at him, making a beeline for his office. The door was open, he walked in and saw Dr. Gomez sitting comfortably in his chair. When she noticed him, she jumped, her hand flying to her heart. 

“Shit. Hi, you’re back.” She shook her head. “Sorry, you startled me.”

“Hi.” He looked around. His eyes hard. “Where’s Timmy?”

“He didn’t tell you?” She asked coming around the desk.

“Was he serious? I didn’t think he was really going.” He spoke, mostly to himself. He couldn’t look at her, instead studied his familiar surroundings. 

“Well...yeah.” She scoffed, clearly upset.

Armies head snapped to her, really seeing her for the first time since entering the office. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What?” She squinted, tilting her head slightly.

“That tone.” He demanded.

“Why would he lie about that?” She threw her arms up.

“He was drunk, I don’t know. Maybe he was saying it to guilt me or...I don’t fucking know!” He ran his hands through his hair. “Why the fuck would he jet off to France right when I’m coming home?” He almost yelled.

Her eyes bugged out of her head. “You think you take precedent in his life?”

“I’m his fucking boyfriend, I should be a fucking priority. But no, he decided to run away!” He didn’t know why he was having this conversation with her, he hardly knew the woman. He just needed someone to yell at. Everything was supposed to fall back into place, but it’s only blown up in his face. He was crumbling inside. 

All the anger left her body. “He didn’t tell you.”

“What do you mean, he didn’t tell me? He told me he was leaving for France, didn’t know if he’d be coming back.” 

“His parents were in an accident. It was pretty serious, the doctors don’t know if they’ll make it.”

Armie staggered to the chair in the center of the room, color draining from his face. “When?”

“He found out yesterday, left work early. Took a flight out this morning.” She leaned back into the desk. 

“No.” He took a trembling hand to his eyebrows. “Why didn’t he say anything? We talked last night. He said we were over, that he knew I was breaking up with him. I wasn’t going to break up with him. I didn’t know what he was talking about. I thought he was just drunk rambling.” A tear slipped down his cheek.

“Harry said you guys got offered positions in Seattle, even posted something on Instagram about you guys being official NFL family or something.” She said.

“Fucking Harry.” He leaned back into his chair, groaning. “He took the offer. I didn’t.” He was pissed. “That fucking idiot.” Armie stood, leaving the room without another word. 

 

________________________________

Back in France...

 

The doctors told Tim that they should go home and get some rest, shower, come back tomorrow. There would likely be little to no change. The siblings took the advice, driving in silence back to their childhood home. As Pauline drove up the long dirt driveway, they were surprised to see a car sitting in front of the place. As they got closer, they could see a man bent over leaning on the driver side window. The man must of heard their car because he stood at full height. It was Armie. Duffel bag hanging off his arm, looking disheveled and panicked.

“Holy shit.” Tim murmured. 

“Is that Armie?” Pauline asked disbelieving.

“What is he doing here?” He shifted around in his seat. It took a lot of willpower to not just jump out of the moving car and run over to the man.

Coming to a stop, they got out of the car. Pauline spoke first. “I’m gonna get into the shower.” She smiled tightly at both men, who didn’t take much notice in her. 

“Hi.” Tim spoke, stepping towards the foreign car in his driveway.

Armie came around the taxi car, stopping a few feet away.. “Are your parents okay?” 

Timmy immediately looked away, off into the distance. “They haven’t woken up from surgery yet, doctors say maybe tomorrow.” He shifted on his feet, playing with the buttons on his shirt before sliding his hands under his armpits, holding onto himself. “What are you doing here?”

“I didn’t accept the offer from the Seahawks. I was never planning on breaking up with you.” He took another step forward, so close that he could reach out and touch the other man. Only he didn’t know if that was allowed. He swallowed thickly, Timmy’s expression unreadable.

“You came all the way to France to tell me you didn’t...you didn’t take a job?” He was in a state of shock. 

“I came all the way to France to tell you I love you” Armie was playing all his cards, there was no more time to waste. “To tell you, we can’t be broken up, because I want to marry you, Timothee. I came here because I need you and...I hope you need me too.”

“Hmm...you wanna come inside?” He glanced at the bag weighing Armie down. “Put down your bag, maybe?” His face still unreadable, neutral. 

“Yeah, yes.” He trotted over to the cab driver, signaling he could leave him. Armie didn’t know if he’d be turned away or what and they were almost in the middle of nowhere. Timmy was walking up to the house. Armie shuffled after him.

Pauline was upstairs, using the shower in their shared bathroom. She’s probably keep herself occupied until told it was safe, Timmy thought. 

“Are you thirsty? Hungry?” Tim asked. 

“No.” He shook his head quickly. “I just...want to talk to you. Look at you.” 

Timmy became shy, scratching his face and looking away. “I don’t think I’m gonna be great company right now.” 

“That’s okay. You don’t have to do anything. If you need to take care of something, please, I didn’t mean to interrupt whatever you were planning on doing.”

“We just came home to shower and sleep. We’re gonna head back to the hospital first thing in the morning.” He informed him. His face breaking it’s neutrality, sadness creeping over his features. 

“Okay.” He looked around the quiet house. “Do you...want me to stay awhile? Or do you want me to book a flight home tomorrow?” He was nervous, his voice waiverd. Timmy had yet to hint at any sort of emotion at his declaration. He didn’t blame him, there was a lot going on. He just really hoped he was wanted.

“Stay.” Timmy said as he walked up the stairs, looking back to signal Armie to follow. 

 

Armie wished there was something he could do to ease his worries, take some of his pain. He hoped his mere presence would suffice for now. They got up to Tim’s room, shutting the door behind them, they could hear Pauline rustling around. 

 

Timmy shot her a quick text. 

To Pauline: You okay?

From Pauline: Yeah, I’m just gonna crash. You okay?

To Pauline: Yeah.

 

His room had hardly been updated since he lived there years ago. Thankfully he at least had a queen sized bed. He placed everything from his pockets onto his dresser. Without much thinking he began unbuttoning his shirt, slinking out of the fabric, a plain white tee underneath. 

Armie watched from the sidelines, careful to put his bag down, not wanting to make any sudden noise. He saw Timmy begin to undo his jeans, he cleared his throat, unsure of himself. 

Timmy’s eyes found Armies as he wiggles out of his pants. “I’m tired. I’m sure you are too, long flight and all.” He shrugged and pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing it aside, leaving him standing there in his boxers. 

Armie got undressed, down to his undershirt and boxers while Timmy scooted himself under the covers and to the far end of the bed, against the wall. Armie climbed in, turning on his side so they were face to face. 

“You’re not going to take your shirt off?” Tim asked with a hint of surprise. 

“You want me to?” He shifted up onto his elbows. 

Timmy nodded, eyes trailing down Armies torso. Waiting for it to be unwrapped. 

Armie threw it near Tim’s discarded shirt and turned back. Before he could, Timmy wrapped his arm around him, nestling himself in. His face cradling within his chest hair, fingers splayed across his back. Armie immediately reciprocated, rubbing Timmy’s back, his head resting in the mountain of wavy hair. Timmy threw a leg over Armies, encasing him before he began to quietly cry.

They fell asleep not long after, tangled up in each other’s limbs. Around three Tim stirred, needing to pee. He disentangled himself, carefully manouvering himself around the large man taking up most of the bed space. 

He decided to go downstairs after relieving himself. His tummy growled so he made some tea to tide him over until morning. Holding the cup in both hands, enjoying the warmth. He sat on the counter, legs dangling. He felt at peace for the first time in a while. Even with everything going on with his parents, having Armie here with him gave him a renewed sense of strength. 

He heard a creak upstairs. Armie must have woken and gone to the bathroom. Little patters coming down the stairs. It was dark and Armie looked confused trying to find his way around.

“In here.” Timmy’s quiet voice registered on Armies face and he made his way into the kitchen. 

“You okay?” Armie asked with a yawn. His hair sticking out a million which way. 

“I’m okay.” He set his mug to the side. “Come over here.”

Armies barefeet padded through the kitchen, stopping directly in front of Tim, who reached out for him with both hands. Armies body fell against the counter in between Tim’s legs. His hands sliding up his thighs as Tim’s went around his neck, pulling him close.

“Thank you for being here.” Timmy said into his neck.

Armie pulled back, his hand on Tim’s cheek, his thumb caressing the smooth skin. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” 

Timmy leaned forward, his fingers tracing Armies barely parted plump lips. Eyes transfixed on that pink pout, taking in the sight, before going in for that delectable bottom lip. Kissing it, nibbling his way around to the top lip. Licking his mouth open, tongues meeting when Armie comes out of the clouds.

Armies hands wrap around Tim’s hips, pulling him to the edge of the counter. Their kiss heated and deep. Wet smacking sounds and whimpers filled the dark room. Tim’s hands roamed through Armies hair and along his strong neck. 

“I love you.” Timmy said pulling away, their breathing labored. “I need you, just as much as you need me. I don’t ever want to be without you again.” 

“Never.” His hands encased Timmy’s head. “I meant what I said, Tim. I want to marry you.” 

Timmy nodded, getting emotional, he looked down to his hand resting on Armies chest. “Good.” 

Armie bent his head down to capture his lips again, Timmy happily returned it with passion and vigor, scooting himself even closer, almost falling if not for Armies steady hands holding him in place against his pelvis. 

“I missed you.” Timmy purred, arching his back, rubbing himself on Armies torso. He whispered nervously. “Make me feel good.”

Armie didn’t hesitate. Kissing down his neck, fingers opening up Timmy’s boxers, releasing his semi hard cock. Getting to his knees, Armie sucked the long piece of meat into his warm, moist mouth. His suction like a vacuum, swallowing him whole, pulling him in and out of his with expertise. 

Tim’s dick was now painfully swollen, his legs wrapped around Armies back, hands buried in his hair as he began to try and thrust up, though it was almost impossible. 

“You’re fucking mouth, my god.” Timmy panted. “I need to cum.” His grip tightened in Armies hair.

Armie hummed, his lustfilled eyes telling his baby to let go, and he did. Spilling into Armies mouth, down the back of his throat. Armie swallowing several times through Timmy’s release. 

Timmy yanked Armie up to kiss him languidly, tasting himself and loving every second. His hands exploring Armies face, reacquainting. 

“Take me back to bed.” Timmy breathed out, locking his arms and legs around Armies form. He was suddenly very tired again and ready to curl back up next to his lover. 

Scooping up the small boy in his arms, Armie carried him up the stairs, tip toeing his way as quiet as possible. Timmy’s head rested on its side atop Armies shoulder. Entering their bedroom, he gently pushed the door closed with his foot. They laid on the bed, quickly falling back asleep in each other’s arms, feeling safe and loved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I’ve had a lot of fun writing this! Thanks for all the support, perhaps I will be back with more stories!

One year later...

 

“Lily!” Timmy shouted as hushed as he could through the busy clinic. The newest nurse was about to unknowingly enter and exam room with a rather vile patient. 

Spinning around, her long pony tail swinging through the air, she squinted at Timmy, almost mouthing the words. “What?” She was irritated that he was always bugging her about every little thing. 

Tim leapt out of his desk chair and sprinted around the cove with a folder in hand. Handing it to her, he spoke. “Mrs. Reynolds will throw a fit if you go in there without her results.” 

“Isn’t that Dr. Hammers job?” She asked annoyed while taking the folder. 

“She always wants to look over her results before he comes in. I’m just trying to help.” Throwing his hands up in surrender. It was not only for Lily’s sake, but for Armies as well. 

He went back to his desk and his own patients while Lily disappeared through the door. Armie came walking down the hall, stopping in front of Tim’s desk. Placing his folder on the partition, he sighed. 

“Lily in there now?” He asked, not looking forward to going in there himself.

“Yeah, just went in.” Timmy looked up from his computer.

“God, I hope she doesn’t piss her off. The last thing I need is a lecture about my staffing choices.” He rubbed his temple.

“Well if you could pick a nurse and stick with them, maybe that’d help.” Timmy smirked, knowing full well of Armies problem. He couldn’t help but to tease. “Four nurses in one year, tsk tsk.” 

“You’re a cocky son of a bitch.” Armie shook his head smiling. He knew what Timmy was getting at. 

“Just say it.” Timmy said smiling wide and shuffling his feet under his desk, like a little kid.

“You’re simply irreplaceable, my dear.” Armie said most chivalrously, bowing his head slightly. Loving the way his fiancé lit up.

Tim smacked his desk. “Damn straight!” It felt good to know he left big shoes to fill. 

“Now, how about you be my nurse again?” He tried.

“Not a chance.” He got up to make his way to Dr. Gomez’s office. His grin still sitting proudly on his face.

“I’ll give you a raise!” Armie said as Timmy walked by him. 

“I don’t need a raise.” Timmy shrugged looking smug. “My boyfriend’s loaded.” He bit his lip seductively. “And I always get what I want.” 

Armies eyebrows shot upwards before turning to a scowl. The little shit.

 

It was the end of the day, Dr. Gomez had one patient left. The other doctors, minus Armie, had left for the day. Dr. Hammer was sitting at his desk, typing away, when Selena came barging in unannounced.

“Armie, can you please take my last patient?” She asked hurried. “Something came up and I need to go.” 

“Yeah, okay.” He pushed back from his desk and threw on his white coat. “Anything I need to know?”

“Can’t remember their name, young kid, just wants an STD test. They’re ready for you in room 2. Should be easy. Thanks a million, I owe you!” She said while leaving him behind. 

Knocking on the door, he walked in announcing himself. He saw the young man on the table wearing a black mesh top, skin tight black jeans with holes . His messy brown hair, covering his face. The kid shook his head, curls bouncing away, revealing his very sneaky lover.

“So you’re here for some STD testing?” Armie asked, clearing his throat and getting into character. 

“Yeah.” Timmy crossed his legs, running his black painted finger nails up and down his thigh. “I can be quite...promiscuous.”

Armie walked over to the sink, washing his hands. “How many partners have you had?” 

“A lot.” He said with a click of his tongue. “It’s part of the job.” 

“You’re a prostitute?” His eyebrow raised.

Uncrossing his legs, wider than necessary. “Mmhmm.” 

“You should be using protection.” He scolded while removing his stethoscope and placing it on the counter.

“I like the feel of a man sliding into me, naked and raw.” He leaned back on his hands.

“That’s awfully dangerous, young man.” Armie warned, taking off his white coat. “Now, did you make sure to pay the receptionist up front for today’s visit?” He loosened his tie.

“I was hoping I could pay you in other ways?”  
His painted nails lifted the hem of his mesh top, revealing pale skin and his cute little belly button. 

Armie ran a hand up Tims leg, continuing up his stomach and chest, pushing him back to hit the raised bed. “In exactly what ways would you pay me?” His eyes were predatory as they raked over Tim’s slim figure.

“Let you use me, my body, for whatever you want.” Tim’s hand went to his own jeans, unbuttoning them. His tongue darting out, outlining his pink lips, daring the doctor on.

Armie unzipped the boys jeans and tugged them and his boxers down his thighs, past his knees. His dick bouncing free in the air. “Touch yourself.” 

Timmy palmed his dick, it hardening at the touch. “You can do anything you want to me, and you only want to watch?” His eyes devilish as he spread his legs farther apart, revealing a plug nestled inside of him.

Armie came up beside Tim’s face, his voice cold and harsh. “I don’t touch dirty little sluts.”

Timmy kept pumping his cock, not deterred by the tone. “What if I promise to be your little slut and yours alone?” He batted his lush eyelashes.

Nodding his head, thinking of the prospect. “I could keep you hidden under my desk.” Armie hummed and adjusted his swollen cock.

“I’d suck you off in between patients.” His strokes quicken. “My mouth on you while you sit at your desk. Sucking. Licking. Swallowing. Choking.”

“Feed you my cum.” Armie undid his pants, pulling himself out. Stroking his hard length with feverish need. 

“What about when the office is closed? What will you do with me then?” Timmy asked innocently.

“I could take you home. Tie you to my bed.” The images of his fantasy with the boy on the table were driving him wild. “Blindfold you, play with you like my little pet. Lock a collar around your pretty long neck. Own you.”

“Would you fuck me? Stuff your cock in my mouth?” He whined. “I’m so hungry for you, daddy.”

“I’d spank you for your past transgressions. Punish you first.” He ran his hand under Tim’s shirt, finding his tiny pink nipple and giving it a squeeze. “You’ve been such a bad boy.” He whispered.

“I deserve it all, the smack of your hand on my bare ass.” His breathing increased. “Tease me. Hurt me. Make me yours.”

“Make you choke on this.” He motioned to his stiff cock, jerking it so roughly it was becoming painful. “You’d cry and beg me to stop.” 

“Never. Don’t ever stop.” Timmy shook his head. “When do I get to feel you behind me, inside of me?”

“When you’ve been cleansed of your filthy past. I’m not fucking a whore.”

“I want to feel you now. I’d do anything.” Timmy begged, rubbing his dick raw. “Please?”

“Dirty boys don’t get rewarded.” 

“You’re cock will cleanse me, please?” 

“Hmm...you think my dick will cure you of any diseases you’ve picked up, you little whore?” Armies fingers played with the plug in Tim’s ass. He spit where the toy met skin.

“Yes. You can help me.” Timmy was on the verge on cumming and he desperately wanted it to be while he had a dick up his ass and not a toy.

Armie removed the plug. “Fuck.” His eyes darkened watching his stretched hole flutter about. “I think you’re right, I think I can heal you.” He slicked himself up, aligning with Tim’s awaiting entrance and pushed inside. 

Groaning out at the new sensations, Timmy clenched down around Armies cock. “Jesus, you’re huge. The biggest I’ve ever taken.”

“Bet you say that to all the guys that stick it in your ass.” Armie ground out as his hips snapped forward. “Bet you say all sorts of naughty things when men are buried balls deep in you.”

“I love a satisfied customer.” Tim said through breathy grunts while Armie pounded into him. “Do I satisfy you, daddy?” 

Armies hand shot up to the boys neck, wrapping his hand around his throat and squeezing with firm pressure. “Such a god damned tease.” His thrusts picking up pace, hitting Timmy’s pleasure spot.

Tim was losing it, the electricity coursing through his body, making him thrash about. His hand barely holding onto his cock, little flicks of the wrist that would soon cause an eruption. “So close.” He squeaked out through his restricted airway. “Need to cum.”

“Whores don’t cum first.” Armie grunted, loosening his hold. His hands moving to Timmy’s small hips, holding him tightly in place while slamming into his used hole repeatedly. Armie was on the edge of release, not able to hold back any longer. “You ready for me to fix you up, you little slut?”

“Yes.” He nodded excitedly. “I don’t wanna be a little whore anymore.”

“I’m gonna coat your walls so good, fill you up and clean you out.” His thrusts becoming erratic. “Nobody but me will ever touch you again, do you hear me?” He commanded.

“Yes.” Timmy moaned loudly. “Nobody but you.”

“You’ll be my good boy from now on.” 

“So good for you, daddy.” 

“Fuck.” He lost control, his creamy liquid spraying Timmy’s inner walls. Armies dick twitching uncontrollably while his hole flexed around him. Milking every last drop of semen. After a minute he slowly pulled out and crouched down. Watching the white jizz leak out and down momentarily before diving in for a taste of their mixed fluids. Sucking and licking into the reddened stretched pucker as far as he could to clean him out. When he finished, he brought some wet paper towels over to wipe up anything missed. 

Timmy sat up straight, stretching. Armie swooped in for a kiss. “That was fucking amazing.” 

“You’re not mad at me?” Timmy asked smiling a bit nervously.

“Mad?” He asked amused.

“Office sex.” Timmy said as if it were obvious. He stood to change back into his normal clothes.

“It’s been a long time, once in a while probably won’t hurt anything.” Armie smoothed his hand over Tim’s hair. “I’m guessing Selena was in on it and knows exactly what we were up too?”

“This was a lot of planning.” Timmy said joyous. “I had to have an inside man!” 

“Covert operation, huh?” Armie teased. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

 

Cuddling on the sofa later that night, Armie was playing with Tim’s fingers while they watched tv. His voice was sad. “You called me your boyfriend earlier today.”

“Here we go again.” Timmy sighed with a small smile. They had different feelings about this and Armie was getting more and more agitated by it.

“We’re getting married in a month, I’m your fiancé.” 

“I hate that word, it sounds so pretentious.” Timmy fidgeted around. “There’s nothing wrong with the term boyfriend until you’re my husband.”

“It’s French, you’re French!” Armie reasoned. “It’s the word of your people!” 

“You are insufferable.” Timmy groaned and rolled his eyes, nudging his body into Armies. They’ve had this talk several times, always playful, but Tim had thought Armie would have given up by now.

“You’re my fiancé.” Armie urged more seriously. “And I am yours. Just once, before we’re married, before you’re forever known as my husband, call me your fiancé.” 

Timmy looked to him, reading the want in his eyes. All of this meant a great deal to the older man apparently. This giant beast of a man was so adorable sometimes and so out of the blue vulnerable. A smile grew on Tim’s face as he leant up to surrender his lips over in a tender, loving kiss. A promise for their future. He would do anything for this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I’m on Tumblr, randoweirdo541. I don’t post anything though, but you can always come talk to me about Charmie or whatever! Just as long as you’re nice. Mean people suck.


End file.
